The Parameter of the Puppeteer
by RandomTendencies13
Summary: For years he has been nothing more than a puppet thanks to the device on his head that keeps him alive. After being a slave to the man who uses him for his own vile needs and wants, Jack finally has had enough. He seeks help from the only person he knows can help, but has he just found another puppeteer? Rape/mature content, scenes not written out or detailed. AU. BlackIce.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody! A long time ago, I mentioned in an AN that Jarjarblinx1 and I had another story written out and we were looking for titles and all that. Well, this story's been written for months. I was just waiting until I had someone draw cover art for it for me, but all of my friends kept flaking on it...and I may or may not have forgotten this story even existed. Sorry... Well, now that I've remembered, I'm posting it with or without the cover art. Hopefully that will eventually come, but if not...oh well. For those of you who haven't seen some of my notes, if you see this "ZZ" between two lines, treat it as a horizontal line/scene changer. I'm tired of putting them all in and FFnet not keeping them. This works better.**

**Without further pointless words, here is the latest story from your two favorite co-authors, RandomTendencies13 and Jarjarblinx1...The Parameter of the Puppeteer.**

ZZ

"Do you know why you're here, Jack?"

Blue eyes looked at him dully. "I do not."

"Not even a _clue_?"

"Not at all."

A tall man stood up from his desk, his crisp grey suit matching his grey hair well. "Who is your master, Jack?"

"You, sir."

"And I consider myself to be a good master." The man ran a finger down Jack's cheek. "Am I a good master, Jack?"

"Of course you are, master Bunnymund." Jack put on a fake smile.

"Then why do you insist on embarrassing me?" He slapped Jack hard across the face, knocking the other man down to the floor.

"I...I do not know what you mean, sir. I have not done anything." He put a hand to his swollen cheek with a wince.

"I saw the way you were acting around that Jamie fellow. Like a little _slut_." The man kneeled down, wrapping a hand around Jack's neck and squeezing.

"I was only t-talking to him, I swear!" Jack clawed at his hand, trying to get free.

"I hate it when you lie to me." He picked Jack up by the neck and threw him across the room. "It makes me angry when you lie to me."

"I am not lying!" He cried out when he slammed into the edge of the desk.

"Don't raise your voice to me." Bunnymund pulled his belt loose from his pants and folded it into corners. He towered over Jack as he brought the leather down over the man's body, each strike making a loud slapping noise and causing Jack to curl in on himself and whimper in pain. The man yanked Jack's pants down, only bothering to unzip his own.

Through the door, cries of pain could clearly be heard. The secretaries and employees blushed and coughed to hide their embarrassment, choosing to ignore whatever they heard. After about an hour, E. Aster Bunnymund dropped Jack to the floor and lit a cigarette. "Who is your master, Jack?"

"Y-you are, sir." Jack sat up shakily, slowly pulling his wrinkled clothes back on.

Aster took a breath, blowing out a large puff of smoke. "Jack?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Stop moping around. I hate it when you mope." Aster took another deep breath, holding the smoke in.

Jack nodded, forcing a well-practiced smile onto his face. "Of course, master."

Bunnymund blew the smoke into Jack's face. "Get out. You make me sick." Holding back a cough, Jack left without another word. He slowly made his way towards the exit, too embarrassed to meet anyone's eyes.

A soft hand landed on his shoulder and pulled him to a stop. "Poor baby. Come on, I'm gonna make you feel better." Jack didn't answer, only looking down at his feet. "Come on, Jackie. You're bleeding." Tooth took his arm and led him into a bathroom. Toothiana was the only secretary to care about Jack. She sat him down, wetting a cloth. "Turn over, dear."

He slowly turned away from her, his expression completely broken. "Please do not be nice to me."

"Why not? Poor boy like you deserves better than what he puts you through." She put the cloth over his rear, slowly and gently washing the blood away. "If I didn't need the money, I'd quit on the spot."

"It only makes it worse when he finds out."

"Smear some ketchup on. Big oaf won't know the difference." She wrung the cloth out, getting it wet again. "Why don't you leave?"

"He controls me." He reached back, slowly fingering the robotic contraption embedded into the back of his head. "I cannot get more than a mile from him. Even if I did, as soon as he found out, he would knock me out and bring my body back again. Staying makes it less painful."

Tooth sighed, wringing the cloth out again. "You poor boy. You're so nice too. You deserve someone a lot better than him."

"We all have our own fates, I suppose. I guess this is my lot in life. Better me than someone else..."

"Don't you have dreams, though? You can't just want to stay here all your life."

"I wanted to be a musician, so I became one. That is what drew his attention to me. Look where that got me." Jack pulled his pants back up, sagging against the counter.

"And what happened? That sounds like such a nice dream."

"This happened." He pointed to the metal in his head again.

"I think there's someone who can help you with that." She opened her purse and rummaged around inside. "Now where did I put...? Oh, here it is!" She held up a business card. "This guy runs a factory that produces dreams. He might be able to give yours back to you."

"I do not dream. I have not in six years."

"He can give them back to you. His name is Kozmotis Pitchner. He'll be able to help you!"

"I have been there before with Bunnymund. It is a nice place, but it is extremely expensive. I do not get paid for my pain, and I would never be able to get there anyway."

Tooth sighed. "Take the card anyway. You never know."

"Thank you, but it will never happen. I am stuck here for good." He took the card from her, folding it and tucking it away in his pocket. "I should go. If I am not in his room by the time he gets back, it will not be a very good night for me I think a small walk would be nice to fit in before that." He turned and left the bathroom, his shoulders slumped and his hands shoved into his pockets as he left the building.

ZZ

Overhead, thunder rumbled, and a lightning bolt cracked across the sky as it started to rain. Through the noise of the weather and the traffic, the sounds and groans of pain reached Jack's ears from down an alleyway. Jack looked down the dark path, squinting out from under his umbrella. "Hello? Is somebody down here?" He took a cautious step down the path and pulled his hoodie over his head.

"P-please...help m-me..."

"Who are you? What is wrong?"

The man groaned, his head hanging. "I...I think my ribs are broken."

Jack kneeled down next to him, gently looking him over. "What happened?"

"Four of them...they wanted my money." The man groaned, clutching his side. "Help me."

"Of course. Here. Put your arm over my shoulder." He slipped his arm around the man's waist.

The man flinched, wrapping an arm around Jack's shoulders. "Please, can we go...to your place?"

"I am sorry, but I cannot do that. Where is your place? Is it nearby?"

"Too far. I need a phone."

"I..." Jack gritted his teeth. "I do not have one. I am sure there has to be somewhere near here, though, that will let you borrow one."

"Your place is quicker. Please..." His legs buckled, and he had to balance himself with one hand to the wall.

"I told you I cannot take you to my place.

"Then take me to a phone."

"Alright. I think the restaurant across the street should have one. We can try there first." Jack gently hobbled along with the man, being careful not to let the umbrella stray from over their heads.

Once near a phone, the man dialed, speaking quietly into the speaker. He hung up after a few minutes and leaned heavily against the wall. "My ride should be here soon."

Jack looked worriedly at the clock on the nearby wall and then to the storm that was only getting worse outside. "You are sure?"

The man looked up for the first time since he was found, piercing gold eyes looking at Jack from under wet, dark hair. "Am I...keeping you from something?"

"I...I do not want to leave you here by yourself, but I really need to get back." Images flashed across his mind of the many things Bunnymund would do if he were late

"If you want to go you can. You've...done your job." He groaned, sliding down the wall to flop heavily down on the floor.

Jack bit his lip for a few minutes before caving. "I am very sorry, but I have to go. I cannot be late. I hope you are alright and you heal well." He gave the man a tiny smile before running from the restaurant, opening his umbrella again and hurrying out into the raging storm.

ZZ

When Jack opened the door to Bunnymund's room, he came face to face with a deceptively calm Aster. "Well, where did my slave run off to, hmm? You're late."

"I...I-I am sorry. There was a man in the street who was attacked. I stopped to help him." He tried to calm his heaving breath.

"So you spent time with another man." Aster clicked his tongue, slowly stepping forward. "Jack, just _who _is your master?"

"I-It was not like that, I swear." Blue eyes widened in fear. "_You_ are my master, sir."

"So many excuses." Green eyes looked up at Jack, glinting dangerously. "I hate when you make excuses."

"They are not excuses. He was attacked in an alley, and I only helped him get to a phone. That is it." He backed up a step.

"Excuses, Jack." Aster slowly pulled his tie off his neck, letting it hang loose in his hand. "Only more excuses."

"I promise. I did not do anything." Jack eyed the tie warily, his eyes glancing back and forth between the tie and the man.

"I don't believe you." He grabbed Jack's wrists and tied them together. "First Jamie, now this stranger on the street. I really can't let you off your leash, can I?"

"N-no. Please, _please_. I did not _do _anything, I swear." Jack started to panic, trying to wiggle out of his bonds.

"When will you understand, Jack?" Aster tugged the man closer, his fingers pulling the white hair harshly. "I do not have to listen to you. You are _mine_, don't forget." He threw Jack down on the floor, the sound of a zipper being lowered filling the otherwise silent room.

Jack suddenly heard the click of a button, and his body shut down. Blue eyes stared blankly ahead, unable to move himself as Bunnymund had his way with him. But that didn't stop him from feeling every last little moment. Tears sprung to his eyes. It was times like these that were always the hardest. When he had utterly no hope, and it was literally impossible to fight back even in the slightest. He could only lie there and hope it ended sooner rather than later.

Aster finally pulled away, sitting back and lighting a cigarette. "Any more excuses, Jack?" He pushed a button. "Answer me."

Jack took in a shaky breath. "N-no, sir."

"Good boy. Clean yourself up. You're getting the sheets dirty."

"Yes, sir." With a frown, Jack slowly moved around the room, fighting back tears as he limped slightly. _I can't take this...not this anymore._

ZZ

Tooth looked up, shock filling her violet eyes. "You're actually going? I thought you said you couldn't."

"I just cannot take it anymore Tooth." He looked at her sadly.

"What did he do to you this time?"

"I...I do not want to talk about it." His eyes quickly darted away. "All I know is that the next chance I get, I am going."

"Go now. He should be in a meeting for a few hours. Run, Jack."

"But what is to stop him from bringing me back after he finds me?" Jack frowned.

"If you can get that thing off, it won't matter. You can run and hide and start over. Isn't that what you want?"

"I cannot just hide." He sighed. "This thing does more than just stop me from dreaming. _Far_ more..."

"You need to _try_, Jack. You won't know until you try."

"I do not know what to do..."

"Maybe you should go take a walk. Get some fresh air. You look like you need some."

"Yeah. Maybe...I will just go walk around the gardens for a bit." Jack gave the shorter woman a gentle hug. "Thank you, Tooth. You are the only person who has ever been kind to me here."

"You deserve it, babe. Someone's gotta have your back!" She returned the hug, gently kissing his cheek.

"I will see you around...maybe. If I am not dragged back here after I eventually...you know." He shrugged slightly, giving her the tiniest of smiles before heading out to the gardens.

With a sigh, Jack continued on through the gardens, finally collapsing on a stone bench. He rubbed his temples. _I don't know what to do...is it really worth it to leave?_

There was a beeping in Jack's head, alerting him to an incoming message. "_Jack, come in here. I want your body."_

Jack wiped a hand down face. He stood up defiantly with his shoulders straightening out, but he didn't say anything, knowing the other man would be able to hear him. He knew that his only chance to escape would be before Bunnymund knew he was really gone. He had to find some sort of computer-smart person to jam the signal.

The man turned and ran from the gardens, leaving Bunnymund and that wretched mansion far behind him. When the clouds above him rumbled with the sound of an oncoming storm, he cursed himself under his breath for not bringing his umbrella. _I...I'm coming, sir. I'll be there soon. _


	2. Chapter 2

"...right?...alright?...you alright?"Bright golden eyes looked down at him, soft fingers slowly warming him up. "Are you alright?"

Jack slowly opened his eyes and weakly looked around. _Where..._ "Wh-where am I?"

"With me." The man smiled, brushing some errant locks of hair away from Jack's eyes. "I must admit, I did kidnap you."

"Who are you?" He moaned, putting a hand to his pounding head.

"I suppose you would not remember that man you rescued from the street. You were distracted at the time."

"I...how did I get here?" He grimaced in pain.

"I found you lying on the street. I had my driver bring us here."

"And where is 'here'?" Jack pulled back his hand when the metal in his head shocked his fingers.

"My home. Well, my factory, more specifically. I live in a few apartments above where the magic happens."

"I...I cannot stay here." He slowly sat up with a groan.

"And you can't go. The, um..." The man pointed to his head. "It short circuited in the rain."

"That explains the shocking." He winced when it shocked him again, as if on cue. "I do not have a choice. I have to go."

"Please...don't." The man put a hand on Jack's knee, stopping him. "Don't go."

"I cannot stay. I will only inconvenience you, and there are things I must do." Jack pulled his soaked hoodie over his head, draping it over his arm as he started for the door.

"It's still raining outside. You'll short circuit again, and I'm the only one in this city who can repair you."

Jack froze, his fingers on the door. "I do not want to be fixed..." he whispered under his breath. "Thank you, but I am not interested, and I doubt I could afford your services. Thank you for taking me out of the storm."

"Why don't you want to be fixed?"

"My reasons are my own. If it is fixed then that means the connection will be open again. I cannot let that happen."

"Why not? That shocking sensation must be pretty annoying."

"It is better than the alternati-" Jack suddenly heard crackling in his head followed by Bunnymund's voice. He fell to his knees with a cry, the sounds and shocks only getting worse.

The man stood up quickly and moved over to tinker with the part of the device he could see. The crackling stopped. "Better?"

Jack nodded shakily. "A-a little." He slowly got back to his feet. "I will be taking my leave. Thank you for your help. I hope someday I might be able to repay you for your kindness."

"Repay it now." The man stood, following him. "You do owe me since you abandoned me at the restaurant."

"I have nothing to repay you with. I am sorry for your troubles."

"Have dinner with me. Repay me with your presence at my table."

"I am not good company, sir."

"I like you." The man smiled, his golden eyes warm and welcoming. "And you haven't even told me your name yet."

"My name is Jack. And how can you like me when you do not even know me?" He frowned, eyes cast down.

"You saved me. You cared when no one else did." One long finger tipped Jack's head back so blue eyes were forced to look into gold. "Jack...such a good name."

"I did only what any good person should do."

"If that is true, then there are no good people in this city. Only you cared."

"I was only in the right place at the right time."

"So were others. They did not stop. You did." The man took his hand away. "But if you really want to leave, I won't stop you. I don't want to force my company on someone who is clearly reluctant."

"I..." Jack looked out the window with a frown. "I can only stay until the storm ends. Then I must leave. I cannot stay anywhere too long."

"Why not?"

"I am trying to disappear. If I stay..." He tapped the machinery wrapped in a band around the back of his head. "...I will be found. Besides, I would not want to intrude on your hospitality."

"It's a tracking device? I can deactivate it for you...if you want."

"You cannot. There is only one person who knows the codes, and he is the one I am trying to disappear from."

"You insult my intelligence. I promise you, I can deactivate this. In exchange, I want you to stay with me for a bit."

"It is a one of a kind machine. He created it to be accessible only to him."

"Will you let me try?" He held a hand out. Jack looked at the hand for a few minutes before slowly taking it. The man led him back to sit on the couch. "Now, don't move. I'm used to my subjects being absolutely still while I work." He flipped open his tool kit, long fingers moving over each individual instrument before he pulled one out and got to work on the device behind his guest's head. Jack obediently sat perfectly still, used to doing the same when Bunnymund examined the device or added something to it. "I'm Pitch, by the way. Well, it's Kozmotis Pitchner, but I prefer Pitch." He put the tool away, choosing another.

Blue eyes widened in slight shock. His fingers and such twitched against his will, but he was used to the usual occurrence as the machinery played with his brain. "You...you are the owner of the dream company?"

"I am. Kozmotis Pitchner, CEO & owner of Pitchner Enterprises, at your service."

Jack reluctantly laughed when his brain told him to. "And why are you helping me? You sound like a very busy man."

"I think I can make time for my hero." Pitch smiled, pushing a button.

Jack suddenly felt tears streaming down his face. "I am no hero, sir."

"Oops, those wires control your emotions. Let me just..." He started tinkering with the wiring, stopping Jack's tears. "You are. Must we go through that again?"

"I did nothing overly good." His shoulders relaxed once again. "Are you almost done?"

"Don't rush me." Pitch chuckled. "I don't want to have to make you cry again."

"If you could just jam the connector I would be very grateful and could live with the rest."

"Nope. I've started, so now I have to finish." He picked up a new tool and connected the ends of some wires to the ends of others.

Jack felt a terrifyingly familiar jolt shoot down his spine. "You shut it...off..." His body slumped to the side suddenly, his eyes staring blankly ahead.

Golden eyes widened. "Well, that's interesting." He disconnected the wires, connecting them with others again. "You didn't tell me that this thing controlled your entire body."

Jack slowly blinked his eyes, as his mind started to work again. "I thought it was obvious when you were tinkering before."

"You went completely comatose. I didn't know the wiring was that extensive. Ah, there it is!" He cut one wire. "Stupid GPS wire. Whoever built this thing was smart. He really buried this wire deep in there."

"I told you. It was not made for anyone to see but him."

"Well, he hasn't ever met me before." He smiled, putting his tools away. "So this should mean you're normal. Well, as normal as you can be with a bunch of wires and technology behind your head."

"For now." Jack gave a sigh of relief when the man pulled away. He reached back to close up the compartment again himself. "I hate that part."

"Which part?"

"Being in my head."

"You don't like being in your own head, or you don't like others in your head?"

"I do not like others. It is unnerving to be so completely out of control of yourself."

"I'm sorry. The good thing is, I'm out now."

Jack nodded, slowly sitting up again with a slight wince. "Thank you for getting rid of the tracking."

"No problem. I wonder why you had one to begin with. Usually, those are only used for the elderly, the young, and pets."

"Even the elderly, young, and pets did not have anything to the magnitude of _this_. I was a special case." He didn't say anything more.

"Whoever put this on you must have wanted to keep a close eye on you." Pitch gave Jack a concerned look. "What kind of person did this to you?"

"Someone who cares for nothing but his own selfish desires no matter the pain it brings to others. _That_ is the type of person who did this to me."

"I'm sorry." Pitch stood, going into the kitchen to pour two cups of coffee. He came back and held out a cup. "Here. This might make you feel better."

"Thank you." Jack gently took the mug, taking a small sip before holding it in his lap and simply staring at it.

"You're not a big talker, are you?"

"I...no." _I can't just tell him that I've been trained to be nothing more than an obedient dog._

"That's alright. I can talk for the both of us." Pitch leaned back, crossing one long leg over the other. "I'm an Aquarius, I am half Russian, a quarter Irish, and a quarter German, and I'm a cat person."

"That is...very nice."

"I think so. Are you more into dogs or cats?"

"I have never spent time with either."

"I was the same until I was fifteen. I got a dog, and I hated that vicious bastard. I thought he was the only one, but then every dog I was around after that always hated me. My first cat was a sweetheart. Thus, my love of cats."

"I suppose some people are just more naturally drawn to one and not the other."

"I suppose so. Do you think it makes me less manly that I like cats more than dogs?"

"Not at all."

"I'm glad. I'm a constant subject of ridicule with my friends because they're all dog people."

"I do not have much experience with dogs, cats, _or_ people, so I cannot really say very much."

"That sounds really depressing, you know that, right?"

Jack shrugged slightly. "It is the truth."

"That makes it even more depressing." Pitch chuckled, taking a sip. "What about movies? You like any movies?"

"I do not watch them."

"You're kidding! Okay, you have to watch a movie with me!" He ran over, looking over a large bookcase full of DVD cases. Alright, we can watch _Gone with the Wind _or _The Cowboys_. There's also _Avatar _and _Mean Girls_, but I'll have to kill myself before that one."

"You choose. I do not know anything about any of those."

Pitch put a movie in the machine and sat back down on the couch. He pressed 'play' and got comfy as the classic Tara Theme blasted out from the surround sound speakers. "You should relax. This is a good movie. You'll like it." Jack didn't say anything. He only brought legs up to his chest and set his full mug on the short table beside him. Every once in awhile, he would glance towards the window, checking the weather. "You're making me nervous with your looking at the window."

"I told you I cannot stay."

"Why not? The GPS is disabled."

"He will still find me. He always does." He hugged his legs close, resting his chin on his knees.

"Then stay here. He'd never think to look for you here."

"I cannot intrude on your kindness any longer than absolutely necessary."

"Please, intrude. I like having the company."

"You have already been far more kind than you needed to be."

"I was only paying you back for your kindness to me."

"I have no money or anything to give you for such a favor."

"I told you, I don't want money. Your presence is good enough."

"Why? You do not know me. How is my presence enough for anything?"

"I find it soothing. Damn, you must not be used to people liking you."

"I told you I do not talk to people."

"Then try talking to me."

"I am not good at socializing."

"Clearly." Pitch smiled, looking over at Jack with bright, golden eyes. "Your social skills suck."

"I am very well aware of that, thank you."

"No problem. Just trying to help out." He laughed, taking a deep sip of his coffee. "And I still know absolutely nothing about you."

"There is nothing to tell about myself."

"Of course there is. What do you like? What do you hate? What was your childhood like?"

"I had an average childhood. I play the violin and piano. I do not enjoy being lied to or used."

"You can play the violin? My brother can play the violin. I used to hate that damn thing, but now I wish I had learned. It sounds so pretty."

"It is a beautiful instrument."

"Could you play it for me one day? I think I'd like to hear that."

"Perhaps..."

"I'll get you one. You'll have to come back, though."

"I thought you wanted me to stay."

"But you don't want to, do you?"

Jack sighed, closing his eyes. "I either leave completely, or I never leave your home."

"I pick the second one."

"I have nowhere else to go to. So I will stay."

Pitch held his hand out. "Shake on it."

A pale hand reached out, gripping Pitch's. "I can only hope I do not upset you."

"Why would you upset me?"

"I would be nothing more than a useless roommate who contributes nothing. I cannot get a job and pay rent. I have no idea how to live with someone."

"How about this? I'll hire you as my cleaning man. You'll do chores for me around the place and I'll pay you what I would pay a cleaning service. You can use that to pay rent. Sound fair?"

"There is no reason to pay me then. Simply keep your money and I will clean as a way of repaying you for your hospitality."

"If you insist. I look forward to our partnership, Jack."

"As do I." Jack pulled his hand back, wrapping his arm back around his legs.

"Another condition I have."

"What is it?"

"Please don't pull away like that. It hurts my feelings."

"I am sorry, sir. I-I thought the handshake was finished."

"Sir?" Pitch threw his head back, laughing loudly. "Why so formal? We're not in the army!"

"I...habit." He looked down.

"A bad habit. Stop it. I'm just Pitch, alright?"

"Y-yes..._Pitch_." He had to force himself not to say 'sir' again.

Pitch smiled, covering one of Jack's hands with his own. "It's alright. If you say 'sir,' I won't get mad."

"You just did..."

"What did I do?"

"You told me not to call you that anymore."

"I would prefer it, but I won't get mad if you do occasionally. Habits are hard to break, after all."

"Alright...are there any chores you need done now?"

"In fact, there is."

"What do you need done?"

"I need for you to relax and watch the movie. Do you think you can do that?"

"I-I can try."

"Trying is good." Pitch smiled, his smile reaching his eyes. At the corners, little wrinkles were starting to develop.

Jack settled his chin back down onto his knees and looked at the television. "Do you like movies...Pitch?"

"Of course! I have since I was little. As you can see, I have quite the collection."

"I do indeed see that."

"I liked your attempt at socializing. It was very good."

"What are you talking about? It was a complete failure." He sighed.

"No, it wasn't!" Pitch leaned over, catching Jack's eye. "You did a _good job_, Jack."

"Why are you trying so hard to be nice to me?"

"I'm just doing what I do naturally. I'm a friendly person."

"A CEO of a big company? Friendly? Surely you must be joking."

"I'm also the CEO of a dream factory. Dreams are usually good. Besides, why can't I be friendly?"

"I am sorry. It is just that...businessmen are not exactly known for being the kindest of people."

"The one you're running from is a businessman, isn't he?" Jack nodded slowly. "He was cruel to you."

He nodded again. "Every employee hates him, and they typically quit within two years. I did not have that choice. "

"You do now." Pitch smiled. "I'm not like him."

"He has made me fear all people."

"And are you afraid of me?"

"I am not sure yet."

"Before you decide, I want you to know something." Pitch got down on the floor in front of Jack, catching his eye again. "I'm gay."

"And? Is that supposed to scare me off or something?"

"Maybe. The one you were with...I assume he did certain things to you...physically."

"I am gay too. I do not fear people because they might be gay. I fear people because I have learned the hard way that people do not always act like who they truly are inside."

"And based on what you've seen, what do you think I'm like inside?"

"So far, you seem alright. But then again, anything is an improvement on what I left." Golden eyes quickly roamed over Jack's face. Long fingers gently cupped his cheek as Pitch surged up, kissing him with closed lips. Jack inhaled sharply and quickly pulled away. "Just because I am gay too does not mean you can kiss me."

"Sorry. You just looked so sad. I'd rather see you flushed and angry than sad."

"I...I understand why you did it, but..." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Please do not do it again."

"I'm sorry." Pitch rubbed Jack's cheekbone with his thumb. "Am I evil now?" He gave a small, evil cackle.

"No. Only foolish."

"I get that a lot." Golden eyes crinkled with another smile.

"I could understand why."

"Ouch!" Pitch clutched his chest and fell back dramatically. "The princess has wounded me!"

Jack ignored the man's theatrics, shivering when he was jolted by another zap from the device. "Would you mind if I used your bath and your dryer?"

"Of course. Go down the hall, third door on your right." Pitch looked at Jack worriedly, cupping his cheek again. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine. Just...wet and cold." He got to his feet and headed off in the direction Pitch had indicated.

ZZ

After an hour, there was a knock at the door. "Hey! You still alive in there?"

"Yes. I am fine," he answered quietly, his tall, lanky body curled up in the tub.

The doorknob turned, and Pitch opened the door, looking down at the floor. "Can I look up? I want to check that you're not bleeding or something."

"Why would I be bleeding?"

"I dunno. Maybe you're tired of me already and you would rather kill yourself than stay with me."

"I told you I am fine." He gave the tiniest of smiles, leaning his head on his arms on the side of the tub.

Pitch looked up enough so that he could sit down on the toilet by the tub. One long finger traced along a scar on Jack's arm. "Did he give this to you?"

Jack instinctually retracted his arm. "He gave me many things. None of them were pleasant."

"Sorry...sorry." He pulled his hand away, putting it back in his lap. "He's a bastard for doing what he did to you."

"No. He is just a bastard when it comes to anything and everything."

"How often have you said that out loud?"

"Never."

"Want to say it again?"

"He is the most wretched human being this planet has ever seen." Jack couldn't deny the small smile that wanted to curl his lips.

"Louder!" Pitch reached into the tub, scooping up a handful of bubbles. "He's a goddamn, dirty, no-good, motherfucking son-of-a-bitch!" He blew the bubbles up into the air, laughing as it landed back on his face.

Jack chuckled softly, his smile slowly fading. "He is a complete ass who will never get what he deserves."

"He's a shit-eating, dog-faced, pigeon-toed, big-nosed, motherfucking bastard!"

He nodded, gently closing his eyes with a frown. _How can he be so natural at this? I've only been awake a few hours, and it's already been decided that I'm living here from now on? Have I really escaped my cage? Or simply jumped into a new one?_

"You shouldn't frown like that. You'll get frown lines." Pitch reached out, gently running his fingers through the white hair.

"I do not care about looks. I lost them long ago." He sighed.

"Nonsense. When you smile...you're beautiful. Like an angel."

"I never smile."

"You did only a minute ago. The room grew a little brighter when you did."

"I am never given reasons to smile."

"Then I know my goals for us." Pitch smiled, looking down fondly at the other man. "I want to only make you smile."

Jack reached for the towel he had set next to the tub. "Can you look away for a few moments?"

Pitch nodded, turning his head away. "So modest."

"Far from it." With a sigh, he stood in the tub, the water streaming off of his body, and wrapped the towel around his waist. Jack quickly grabbed another one too to hold around his shoulders. He honestly wasn't shy about his body. After so many years with a man like Bunnymund, he had quickly learned to get over his modesty. It was the obvious markings that scattered along his skin that he was embarrassed about.

Pitch looked at Jack, laughing. "You look ridiculous." He stood up, his body towering over the other man. He took another towel and rubbed it over the white hair. "Perhaps a robe might work better. I'll have to see about getting you one."

"I would rather look ridiculous than pitiful."

"You could never look pitiful." Pitch tilted his chin up. "Never. You are beautiful, Jack. I am determined to remind you of that. Every day."

The smaller man shrugged, turning away and heading out of the bathroom. He found the dryer and pulled out his dry clothes. "Is there a blanket I can use for the night." Jack looked out the window, noticing that the sky had darkened, as he swiftly pulled on his clothes so that his marks couldn't be seen.

Pitch held a blanket in his arms, looking at Jack with dark eyes. "Did he give you those too?"

"Do not ask questions you do not want to hear the answers to." Jack quietly took the blanket and headed back out to the living room to curl up on the couch.

"I'll listen...if you want to talk. I won't pressure you, but I am here if you need someone."

"Thank you," he whispered before letting his eyes close and quickly falling asleep in a tightly curled ball.

Pitch kneeled down by the side of the couch, rubbing Jack's cheek. "If only I knew what it would take to make you smile."

ZZ

**Alrighty peoples. As always, reviews are a wonderful thing ;)**

**I've gotten a few reviews about people asking not to quit on this story and to keep posting and all that. DO NOT worry. This is entire story is completely written and edited and everything. I'm just not one of those authors who posts 5 chapters at the same time. So when I remember/get the time, I promise I will post the next chapters. There are 9 chapters in all, so just don't worry you guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wakey, wakey! Breakfast time!"

Jack's eyes immediately flew open, and he shot straight up off the couch, panicking for a moment until he remembered where he was. "I...should _I_ not be the one cooking?"

"Took too long. I'm an early riser. Come on, lazy bones! Hurry up before it gets cold!"

With a slight shiver, Jack pulled the blanket around his shoulders and followed the other man. "How am I supposed to pay you back for letting me stay here if you wake up too early for me to make breakfast?"

"Maybe you can do other things." Pitch looked over his shoulder and winked at the man.

"Like what?" He flopped down into a chair.

"Like...alphabetizing my movie collection or vacuuming or watering my plants." Pitch plopped a plate down in front of Jack, a large pile of eggs, bacon, and pancakes sending up warm fumes into Jack's nose. "Anything you feel like doing, really."

Jack stared at the plate with wide eyes. "Th-this is for me?"

"Of course, angel. Some for me, some for you." He sat down across from Jack, giving a small blessing before digging in.

"I am not sure I have ever had this much food in front of me even once in the past six years." He carefully picked up his fork and took a bite. "You are a good cook, sir."

Pitch looked up. "Sir?"

"Sorry...it slipped."

Pitch reached across the table and took his hand. "Don't worry about- Oh!" He jumped up, running to the cupboard, and he returned to plop a large bottle in front of Jack. "You'll need syrup."

"I am actually allowed to have syrup?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't you?"

"I...I do not know." Jack picked up the bottle, pouring only the slightest bit on his pancakes before sliding it over to Pitch. "Thank you."

"Come on, you wuss." He poured a large glob over Jack's plate before doing the same for his own. "You don't have to be ashamed of wanting something. You want syrup, you have syrup!"

"It is not that I want it. I do not really remember if I like it or not." He blushed a little and looked down at his plate.

Pitch sighed and stuck his fork into a piece of his pancake. He held it out, waving it in front of Jack's mouth. "Open up. Let's see if we can make you remember."

Jack slowly took the fork into his mouth, chewing the bite for a few seconds. "It is good."

"And there's more where that came from." Pitch licked the fork before digging back in. "If you finish that, there's seconds."

"I do not know if I _could_ finish all of this. It is too much for me."

"Then eat what you can." He smiled and took a sip of orange juice. "Don't worry. I won't get mad if you don't." Jack nodded and set about eating his food. When he got full, he put his unfinished plate into the fridge and started to wash the dishes. Pitch came up behind him to put his dishes down on the counter, leaning in and quickly kissing Jack's cheek. "Sorry. Just felt like doing that."

"It is alright. I suppose I owe it to at least let you do that every once in a while after everything you have done for me."

"Then can I do this?" Pitch wrapped his arms around the smaller man's body, hugging him tightly.

Jack winced a little but nodded. "Yes..."

"You're a good boy, Jack. I think I like you."

"I would hope so seeing as now I am living here apparently."

"You do know you don't have to stay, right? I'm not forcing you to live with me."

"I have nowhere else to go." He shrugged slightly. "At least if I stay here, I have someone who might be able to help give me some relief from this damn device. Even if it is only a little."

"Yeah...the device..." Pitch let him go and stepped away. "I'll probably be working late tonight, so you can do whatever you want today."

"Is there anything besides organizing your movies and cleaning that you would like me to do?"

"Whatever you want to do." He smiled and swung his bag over his shoulder. "My pager number is by the phone if there's an emergency." He waved before leaving, the door unlocked. Jack nodded and returned to washing the dishes quietly.

ZZ

For the next two weeks, Pitch's schedule was much the same. He woke early and returned late, only giving a small grunt as a sign of recognition before plopping down on the couch and passing out.

"I'll be back late again." Pitch flung his back over his shoulder.

"Yes, sir." Jack nodded, sighing softly. He picked up another stack of DVD cases and went back to organizing them from where he'd left off yesterday.

"Jack...you don't miss me when I'm gone, do you?"

"How can I miss the pleasantness of company when I have not had it in years? I do not remember what it is like to be around pleasant people. I am better off on my own." He didn't turn to look at the other man, putting another case on the shelf.

"If you really think that, why do you stay?"

"Because the few minutes I do get with you are pleasant. I do not want to spend my few months of freedom continuing to search for kind people when I have already found one."

"You like my company, but you would be 'better off' on your own. What a contradiction."

"I like it for the few minutes. I do not know what I would do with myself if I spent longer with you."

Pitch sighed. "I...I think it's time you found your own place."

Jack frowned and looked down. "I-if that is what you wish, sir."

"It isn't, but I think it's for the best. And don't call me 'sir.' We're not in the army."

"Yes, s-" He stopped himself. "Yes. May I finish organizing before I leave, or would you like me out immediately?"

"Whatever you want. You are your own person, Jack."

"Thank you...Pitch."

"It was a pleasure, Jack." He put a hand to the doorknob but stopped. "Please smile for me. Only once."

Jack looked at him with a small smile. "It was nice meeting such a kind person."

"I'm not kind."

"Yes, you are. In six years I have only come across one other kind person."

"Don't you understand? I like you."

"And I...I like you." He picked up a new stack of DVDs.

"I mean that I _like _like you. A lot."

"You hardly know me."

"It's been a few weeks! Besides...I can't argue with love at first sight."

"I am sorry. I do not remember how to love."

"I know. That's why I think it's best that you go. Otherwise..."

"I understand. I will be out soon. Thank you for your hospitality."

"I know who you're running from."

"H-how could you know that?" He froze.

"He came in yesterday, looking for you. I didn't realize that it was you until he showed me the pornographic dream he purchased. I recognized the white hair and blue eyes."

Jack frowned. "You...you saw that?"

"I saw enough. The chains...the ropes...the whips..."

"I told you he was a bastard." He took a shaky breath, slowly putting more DVDs away.

"In that moment, I realized how much I loved you."

"Why? Because you got to see me in porn? I am sorry, but that is _not_ love."

"I turned away the moment I realized who I was looking at. I meant...in that moment, I wanted to kill him. I wanted to pull you into my arms and hold you close. I wanted...I wanted to kiss you and have you look at me with love."

"He is a cruel man. Even more reason for me to leave. If he finds me here, he will do everything he can to hurt you."

"He can do no more to me than you already have." Pitch looked at him with a sad smile. "There is no greater pain than a love that is unrequited." He opened the door, closing it gently behind him.

"Goodbye, Pitch." Jack felt a tear escape down his cheek. Not too long later, an annoying crackling started up in his head. Blue eyes widened in fear when he heard a familiar broken voice coming through.

"_...Ja...lmost thr...whe...ind you...won't be..._" Jack couldn't understand half of what was coming through, but then the voice continued. "_You're mine._"

"No..." He could hear the soft whirring of the machinery in his head, followed by the terrifying silence. Jack's body crumpled to the ground, the DVDs falling from his hand and scattering across the floor. His blank blue eyes stared unseeing at the wall.

ZZ

"Jack? Jack, what happened?" Warm fingers caressed his face, and golden eyes looked concerned.

Jack woke with a gasp after Pitch restarted the machinery. He clutched at the man's arms, his breathing heavy and erratic. "He...h-he is trying...to reconnect."

Pitch held his arms open, slowly pulling him closer. "Hush...it's alright. I'm here now. You're safe."

"He c-can still control me." Jack shook in his arms

"Do you really have so little faith in me?" He leaned back, looking deep into Jack's eyes. "Trust me?"

"I...I do."

Pitch leaned down. "Then he has already lost you." He closed his eyes and gently kissed him, his hands lightly cupping Jack's face but giving him the choice of pulling away.

Jack took a deep breath, clenching his eyes shut as he pressed further into the kiss. _He is not Bunnymund. He is gentle and kind and loving. He would not do such things to me. He loves me._

Pitch ran his fingers through Jack's hair. "Be mine, Jack. Run away with me."

"I cannot run. He will see me."

"If I could promise that he wouldn't, would you come with me?" Jack slowly nodded, leaning in for another kiss. "I love you." Pitch angled his head slightly and deepened their kiss. "I love you so much, Jack."

"You...you taste...nice." He blushed, quickly looking away.

Pitch laughed and turned Jack's face back. "Do I? That was really cute."

"You do. You do not taste of cigars and alcohol. You do not taste bitter."

"What do I taste like?"

"Like..._you_."

"That isn't very specific."

"I do not know how to describe it."

"I can describe what you taste like. Would you like me to tell you?" Jack shrugged, looking up at him. "You taste like vanilla and strawberries. I just want to taste you again and again."

Pale lips curled into a small smile before Jack's arms wrapped around the man's neck. "You are too kind to me."

"Would you mind if I...be kind to you again?" He leaned close, his eyes looking deeply into Jack's.

"Only a little. I must get back to cleaning the mess I have made."

"Later. You can do it later." Pitch kissed him again, his arms scooping Jack up. "I have something else in mind for you to do."

"And what would that be?"

"I'd like to take you into my bed and hold you close." Pitch carried Jack into his bedroom and laid him down on the bed. "I won't do anything. I promise." Jack slowly nodded his head, curling against the other man and enjoying his warmth. Pitch laid down softly on top of him. "You're so soft. Like a kitten." Long fingers roamed over Jack's body, feeling every revealed inch of the pale skin. He pulled his shirt up to reveal that pale chest.

"And you are warm. It is very nice." He shivered slightly and pulled the covers up over them.

"Why are you shivering?" Pitch leaned down, kissing over one scar on his chest.

"I am cold. I am always cold."

"Still?" He moved down, kissing over another scar.

"Always."

"I don't want you to be cold anymore." Long fingers moved over the waistband of Jack's pants. "I want you to be warm, and I want you to smile."

Jack quickly reached down to stop those hands with wide eyes. "Please, no..."

"Shh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Pitch moved his hands back up, caressing over the old scars. "I promised no naughty business."

"I know, but...I do not want you to see _that_."

"See what? You don't have anything I don't either."

"There is far more than you think."

"Trust me, Jack. There is nothing you could show me that would send me away."

"Perhaps not send you away...but it would only make you pity me further."

"You think I pity you?"

Jack nodded slightly. "Everyone does."

"Well, I don't. I see these scars, and I see you. I see the skin I love."

"Regardless...I do not want you to see."

"Then I suppose I will just have to wait for you to trust me enough." Pitch leaned down, nibbling and sucking along Jack's neck.

"It is not a matter of trusting you."

"What is it a matter of?"

"Me being willing to relive my own pain."

"Was it him again?"

"Every mark on my body is from him."

"Not this one." Pitch sucked over one nipple, working on the skin. "This one is mine."

Jack blushed. "Except that one."

"And this one." He moved over, doing the same on the other nipple.

"A-and that."

"And this." He moved down, circling Jack's belly button with his tongue.

"Yes..." Jack's head lolled to the side as he slowly fell asleep to the man's gentle touches.

Pitch sighed and leaned his head on a hand. He smiled, rubbing the man's nose with a finger. "I want to protect you forever."

ZZ

Soft lips pressed down on Jack's. "Wakey, wakey."

He slowly stirred, looking up at Pitch with the smallest of smiles. "Why must you always wake up so early?"

"Habit, _sir_." Pitch smiled, leaning down to kiss him again.

"I will assume you are going to work soon?"

"Not today. Today, I want to stay with you."

"But you have a company to run."

"Do you want me to go?" He frowned, looking down sadly.

"No. I just...a company is more important than me. The one time I have been there it seemed to be a very busy and complicated operation. Granted, I did not see very much of it, but still."

"Right now, there is nothing more important to me than you. There are plenty of employees to work my factory. There is only one you."

Jack gave a soft smile and curled up against him. "Tell me how it works. When I was here, all I did was get taken into a room to get filmed and then I left. How do you _give_ dreams to people?"

"Hmm..." Pitch moved the other man so that he was lying on his stomach. His long fingers roamed over his back, massaging the muscles. "It's a bit complicated. Long story short, we take the recordings and turn them into dreams. We then put the dreams into the person's head."

"How do you put them into peoples' heads?"

"We surgically put them in. Right...here." He leaned down to kiss Jack's temple.

"No wonder they are so expensive then." Jack smiled and relaxed under Pitch's touch.

"Would you like one? I can make you one."

His smile immediately slipped away. "No, thank you."

"It would be a good dream. Maybe one that involves me." He sucked on Jack's ear, taking it between his teeth for a quick nibble.

"No." Jack slowly pulled away and got out of the bed, slipping his hoodie back over his head. "I don't want one."

"I'm sorry. Don't go." Pitch stood up and wrapped his arms around Jack's body. "I'm sorry. I'll never ask again."

"I am sorry...for acting like this. It is not your fault."

"Then come back to me. Come on." Pitch pulled him back, his long fingers tugging Jack's hoodie back off. "Come on..."

"Only for a little while. I still have cleaning to do." He let Pitch pull him back onto the bed.

"Not now. Come here." Pitch pulled Jack under him, his lips and fingers moving over the pale skin.

"You are a very touch-oriented person. Did you know that?"

"Am I? I didn't realize." Pitch smiled, nibbling on a pink nipple.

"Very much so."

"Jack...don't be afraid of me." He closed his eyes, pulling Jack's pants down and quickly covering his lower half up. "I'm sorry. You can feel my warmth much quicker now."

Jack blushed, clutching the sheet tightly. "I am not afraid of you."

"Then stop clutching."

"I-I do not want you to see."

"I won't look. It is your choice if you want to show me. I will not look otherwise." Jack slowly unclenched his fingers, letting go of the sheets. "Do you trust me?"

"I do."

Pitch closed his eyes again and slowly pulled the sheet away. He leaned down, kissing the skin and even putting a hand over his eyes. "All I can feel is your skin. Your soft, warm skin."

Jack's eyes started to tear up as he watched the other man worship his scarred and bruised skin. "You...you are too kind to me."

"I love you. An angel like you deserves kindness." Pitch peeked through his fingers and flinched slightly at what he saw. He closed his eyes again, kissing more passionately over the skin. "You taste delicious, even here."

"I told you that you are kind."

"Jack, let me look. I promise, I will not pity you."

"I...alright." He turned to look away from Pitch, not wanting to see his reaction.

Pitch opened his eyes and pulled the sheet completely away. He let his eyes wander, taking in everything that Bunnymund had done to Jack's body. "You are so beautiful. So angelic."

"I am hideous and scarred."

"You are _beautiful_, damn it. He's the hideous one. You...you are magnificent." He turned Jack so that he could look deep into those blue eyes. "Believe me. My heart sees only beauty when I look at you."

Jack closed his eyes with a shuddering breath, a tear running down his cheek. "He...he has turned me into nothing more than...this pathetic, reliant creature. An inhuman _thing_."

Pitch leaned down and licked up the salty trail. "That is not what I see. I see someone who is strong and kind and brave. I see someone who I want to hold for the rest of my life." Long arms pulled Jack flush against Pitch's chest. "Kiss me?"

"I did not used to be like this. I never wanted to be like this..." He leaned forward and gently kissed the other man with a shaky breath.

"Like what? Beautiful and sweet? Warm, tender, and soft?" Pitch held him close, cupping the back of his head. "More. Kiss me more."

"No. Reliant, needy..._broken_. I used to be so different."

"You are not broken." He gripped Jack's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Are you listening to me? You are _not _broken!"

Jack looked at him through teary blue eyes. "I am..."

"What do I have to do to prove it to you? I'll do anything." Pitch rubbed his thumb under the man's eyes, wiping away those tears.

"There is nothing to be done. I am broken beyond repair. Only a shell of the man I once was." He closed his eyes with a sigh.

"You're not! Please...stop saying that." Golden eyes filled with tears of their own. "It breaks my heart."

"I am sorry..." Jack gently kissed away the other man's tears, resting their foreheads against each other. "A heart as beautiful as yours does not deserve to be bogged down by my sob story."

"Spend the night with me, Jack. Let me show you what love feels like."

"I thought that is what I did last night."

"Last night was cuddling. I'm asking you to sleep with me."

"I...I cannot. I am sorry." Jack looked away from him.

"Is it because of these?" Long fingers moved over the scars and bruises, caressing the uneven skin.

"Because even the thought of sex brings up only painful memories."

"Not all sex is bad. When done with someone who loves you...it can be wonderful."

"Not that I can remember."

Pitch reached down, wrapping his fingers around one of Jack's thighs. "Then let me be your first." He brought the leg up to rest on his shoulder as his lips moved gently over the soft inner thigh. "Let me show you." Jack covered his face with his hands, biting his lip. "Jack, look at me. I want you to see me."

"I-I do not deserve this. I do not deserve you. I do not deserve your love. I do not deserve your kindness. I have done nothing in my life worthy enough to deserve this." He broke down into sobs.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Pitch moved back up to take Jack's mouth in a deep kiss. "I'm not Bunnymund. I want to hear you say that you _do _deserve this, because you do! You do, damn it!"

"I have done nothing worthy of _you_..."

"You have! You were born! You saved me that day, when you could have just kept walking. Jack, why can't you understand that I adore you? Why can't you understand that it kills me to see you like this and to hear you speak this way?"

"B-because it has been forced into my mind that...that I am unworthy of anything good."

"Then I'm going to force it out of you." Pitch moved down Jack's body and took him in his mouth.

_I don't deserve such kindness..._ He cried inside his head, but his body couldn't hold back a soft moan.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did I hurt you?" He held Jack close as they sat in the tub, the candlelight adding extra warmth to the room.

Jack shook his head slightly and tucked himself under the man's chin. "Not at all. You were the gentlest I have ever had."

"Really? And how many have you had?"

"I know there were a few before Bunny...but I do not remember them too well."

"Good. I want to erase every single one of them from your heart, mind, and body. I want to be your one and only."

"You are by far the most enjoyable I can remember."

"I'm glad." Pitch closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of Jack's scent. "Why is it that my skin can only feel you?"

"Because you love me."

"I do. You do too, in your own way."

"Perhaps..."

"I think so." Long fingers moved over Jack's torso, spreading the bubbles around his pale skin. "You like me enough to let me do _this _and _that _to your...you-know-what."

"Indeed. It was very enjoyable."

"Only enjoyable? I would have preferred 'mind-shattering,' 'heart-stopping,' 'earth-shaking'...the list goes on and on."

"Keep in mind that I am still scarred. I will not be feeling anything 'earth-shaking' for a while."

"How about 'mind-shattering' or 'heart-stopping'?"

"It will not be for a while, Pitch."

"Then I guess I'll have to settle for enjoyable...for now." Pitch nuzzled Jack's neck, lightly sucking the skin.

"Maybe it will change as time goes by." He relaxed against Pitch's body.

"'Maybe' doesn't sound optimistic, but I guess I'll take it, Mr. Pessimist."

"You would be a pessimist too if you were me. It is hard to see the good possibilities when there has been so much bad in your life."

Pitch sighed and turned Jack around to straddle his hips. "When you look into my eyes, what do you see?"

"I see a man who has led a very successful life and managed to emerge with his kindness and heart intact."

"Is that it? That's disappointing." He chuckled and nuzzled Jack's nose. "Look again. Tell me what you see."

"I see someone who is kind and caring and loving. Someone who helps people make their own dreams. Someone who does not approve of any form of unkindness. Someone who has so foolishly fallen in love with a broken man." He gave Pitch a small smile, stroking his cheek.

"Do you know, you smile a lot? And you haven't called me 'sir' in a while."

"Most 'sir's would not be so foolish. It is hard to associate you with such a word now."

"I'm foolish, am I?" Pitch smiled, pushing Jack back against the side of the tub. "Would a foolish man do...this?" He leaned down closer so he could suck his neck.

Jack chuckled. "Yes. Yes, indeed. The most foolish man would."

"Now I'm the _most _foolish? You're making me want to do things to you." Pitch moved his fingers along Jack's body under the water. "Things like this...and this."

"Things that I am not ready for. I cannot handle too much of this, Pitch." He gently pushed the man's hands away with a frown. "I am not ready yet."

"Sorry, sorry." Pitch moved his hands up to cup his face. "No more teasing."

"I am sorry..."

"Don't be. Considering what you've been through, we've done a lot together, I think. If I can still kiss and hold you, then I'll wait for the other things."

"I do not know how long you will have to wait. What if it's forever? Are you really willing to do that?"

"Of course. I love you, remember? I would rather let you heal than use you for my own pleasure."

"You are too wonderful." Jack leaned forward to wrap his arms around Pitch's shoulders and bury his face in the man's neck.

"I know." He smiled, wrapping his own arms around Jack. "That's why you...like me?"

"I do like you."

"You do? Enough to smile a little and kiss me a couple times?" Jack nodded, nuzzling against the soft skin with his nose. "Enough to do it now?"

"Indeed." He gently pressed his lips to Pitch's neck.

"Maybe you could do that on my lips. Just a suggestion, of course." Jack pulled back just enough to kiss the man, letting out a gentle sigh. "I like your sounds. You sound so happy with me."

"I am. The happiest I have been in years."

"Kiss me again."

Jack gave a small smile and pressed their lips together again. "So what are we going to do with your day off?"

"Tell me some place that you've always wanted to go. Someplace that Bunnymund never allowed."

"Everywhere."

"Then that's what we'll do. Get dried and dressed, because we're going out. First, the grocery store, then the zoo, and then the aquarium. Oh, and we'll go and buy you some clothes!"

Jack frowned. "I cannot go..."

"Why not?"

"He will see me. He has eyes everywhere. _Especially _now that he's looking for me."

Pitch leaned his head back, thinking. "I know! Temporary hair dye, one of my coats, and a pair of sunglasses. You'll be fine!"

"It is a little hard to hide this, Pitch." He tapped the device on his head. "There is not a single other person who has this."

"Alright, a very large hat." Pitch smiled, pulling him in for a kiss.

Jack didn't return the smile. "I cannot leave this building, or he will find me."

"But I want to take you out. I want to hold you on a beach or watch the fireworks on New Year's. Something!"

"I am sorry...you chose the wrong person to fall in love with." He rested his head back on Pitch's shoulder.

"I don't think so. I just fell in love with someone, and our relationship is a little complicated. Sounds pretty normal, I think."

"Nothing about me is normal. Bunnymund made sure of that."

"Jack...come with me. I have an idea."

Jack looked up at him, sitting up in the tub. "What is it?"

Pitch stood up from the tub, the water slowly running down his naked body. "There's a little garden on the roof. We'll go there! I'll cook a couple things, and we can have a picnic!"

"That sounds...lovely. How hidden is the garden up there?"

"Pretty hidden. And I'll let you sit in the shade so your face is hidden. Besides, I plan to be covering you once we're done." He leaned down to rub noses with Jack.

"How do you plan on covering me?"

"With myself, of course. I'll cover your face with my lips, your hands with mine, and this pale skin with my body."

Jack slowly stood, reaching for a towel to dry himself off. "Do you need any help with lunch?"

"Jack, you're still in servant mode, aren't you?"

"I...I'm sorry." He looked down. "I cannot help it."

"I'm about to say something to you, and I want you to tell me 'no,' alright?"

"I will try..."

"Let me have sex with you."

"Y-yes, sir." Jack gritted his teeth, unable to stop himself from saying those words.

Pitch tilted Jack's chin up, kissing him gently. "You are so...adorable." He reached down and wrapped the towel around those slim hips. "The next time we make love, I want it to be because _you _want it." Jack suddenly moved forward, his arms wrapping around Pitch as he buried his face against the man's chest and burst into tears. "What's this? Why are you crying?" Pitch ran his fingers through the white hair, his other hand resting on the small of Jack's back.

"I-I do not want to be like this. I _hate_ what he's turned me into."

"Then I guess we'll just have to change it, won't we?" He pulled Jack close, soothingly kissing his temple. "I love you. I love you, you silly, wonderful darling."

"What if it's not possible?" Jack whispered, almost inaudibly.

"It is. You just have to trust me. You do, don't you?" Jack nodded, hugging him tighter. "Then things will change. Now...have sex with me."

He bit his lip, but Jack gently shook his head. "No."

"Good boy." Pitch leaned down and kissed him softly. "Reorganize my videos."

"Yes...but only because _I_ find it relaxing."

"Really? What a strange creature my lover is."

"I used to practice music to spend the time, but I do not have instruments here. It's something slightly mindless that I can use to pass the time while you are at work."

"Would you like some instruments? I'm sure I can get some."

"No, I am fine. Instruments are so expensive. Thank you, though." Jack gave him a small smile, rising up to gently kiss Pitch's cheek.

"It's no problem. It will be nice to hear music while I work." He smiled and held Jack close. "A violin, right? And a piano?"

"You don't even work up here, though. You work in the mysterious factory below."

"I'll start working up here. I feel like you're lonely."

"I am used to it."

"I don't want you to be used to it. I kind of hoped you would want my company..."

"I do." He blushed slightly. "But if you find yourself unable to stay up here, I understand and I will be alright."

"You're beautiful when you blush."

"I...thanks." He buried his face in the man's chest again.

"You're really shy too. That makes you even cuter. Like a little bunny."

Jack's body tensed. "P-please don't say that."

"Why not?" Pitch looked down, caressing one pale cheek.

"Think about what you just called me."

"'Little bunny'? What's wrong with that?"

"_He_ used to call me that." Jack pulled away, pulling the towel tighter around himself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Pitch hooked his fingers in the towel and used his hold to pull Jack back into his arms. "My big, brave tiger."

"I am no tiger. Only a cowering housecat."

"Aww, poor pussycat. Will you purr for me?"

"It will take much to make me purr."

"Like what? Some kisses in your hair or some face-caressing?"

"Even I don't know."

"I think I'd like to find out if you don't mind." Pitch smiled at him, nibbling on his fragile collarbone."

"If you wish."

"Would you like me to? Would you like to be mine?"

"I wouldn't want to be anybody else's."

Pitch scooped Jack up into his arms and carried him out into the bedroom. "Why are you so cute?"

Jack shrugged, holding on to him. "I do not try to be."

"Yes, you do. Minx." Pitch brought him close for another kiss before plopping him down in front of the closet. "You're making me love you even more."

"It's not on purpose." He watched the other man move around.

"It is. Minx." He winked, pulling out two pairs of sweatpants and a black t-shirt. "Here's some pants for you. You can go shirtless." He winked.

"But you are so much bigger than me. There is no way these are going to fit." He eyed Pitch's muscular frame and then his own skinny one.

"Just put them on." Pitch handed the pants to Jack, laughing. "Use the drawstrings."

Jack slid the pants over his long legs and pulled the drawstring as tight as it would go. The pants still hung loose on his hips as he stood up and looked over at Pitch. "How come you get a shirt and I do not?"

"Would you like one? It'll be like a dress on you."

"I will burn easily without anything on."

"Fine, fine." Pitch tugged his shirt off and pulled it over Jack's head. "Better?"

"You didn't have to give me yours. I was only stating a fact."

"Everything that's mine is yours. Besides, I like this pale skin. I would be sad if it burned."

"I...we should go start the, um, food."

"Do I make you anxious?" Pitch stepped forward to run a finger along the collar of his shirt, the tip caressing that pale skin. "You always seem so nervous around me."

"I don't know. I have not felt like this in years."

"Like what?" Long fingers slowly pulled Jack close so that blue eyes would have to look up into gold.

"N-nervous...without being in fear." His eyes widened slightly.

"Is it an unpleasant feeling? Do you hate it?"

"No. It's nice." He blushed.

"You are so cute!" Pitch leaned closer, nuzzling a pink cheek. "Kiss me?" Jack gently kissed Pitch's lips. "Still a good feeling?"

He nodded, resting their foreheads together. "I cannot explain it."

"Explain it in your own way, in your own time. Until then...you are so damn adorable!"

"Can we eat now?"

"Yes, yes." Pitch chuckled, wrapping an arm around Jack's waist and walking with him to the kitchen. "Is there anything you'd like?"

Jack shook his head. "I'm alright with anything, really."

"Even jelly on French fries?"

He made a slight face. "If that's what you want to make."

Pitch looked over his shoulder, smiling. "Seriously, you are just too cute." He chuckled and got out some peanut butter and jelly from the cabinets.

"I told you I do not try to be."

"That makes you cuter." He made a few sandwiches and put some water on to boil for the macaroni.

"Only according to you."

"He was a fool." Pitch growled, cutting the sandwiches into quarters. "A damn...bloody _fool_!"

"I am sorry." Jack's shoulders slumped, and he looked down at his lap. "I did not mean to bring up a bad subject."

"It's not your fault. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at _him _for...for being cruel to an angel."

"But I brought it up..."

"Come here, lover." Jack slowly stood and moved over to the bigger man. Pitch pulled him to stand in front of him, his hands busy on either side of Jack's body. "Still nervous?" He nodded with another blush. "Scared?"

"No. Just nervous."

"Is it a good kind of nervous?" He nuzzled under one ear and lightly sucked on the skin.

"Mhmm. The same as earlier."

"And does it feel good?"

"Y-yes."

"Does it feel good in here?" Pitch moved a hand up under the shirt and rubbed over Jack's heart.

"It does." He blushed.

"Aww...I think you're falling in love with me. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"I...love? I don't know how..."

"It's something that comes naturally. It starts here..." Pitch pointed at the man's heart. "...and works its way here." He nuzzled his temple adoringly.

Jack blushed, looking down. "But I'm not normal."

"You are. More than you think. You have a heart, a mind, a soul. You have a delicious body, beautiful eyes, and glorious hair. You smell like springtime. My love, you go beyond normal. You are angelic."

"I'm not myself. I cannot live without the help of others. My body is scarred."

"If you can't live without help, then stay with me. Need only me."

"Only you..." Jack nuzzled against Pitch's bare chest.

"You are mine, Jack, and I am yours. Devotedly and whole-heartedly." Jack only nodded, holding close to the taller man. "Stay just like that. Close to me, needing me as much as I need you."

ZZ

"What made you want to give dreams to people?" Jack lay with his head on Pitch's lap, slowly eating a sandwich.

"For the same reason I rise early: to escape the nightmares."

"You have nightmares?"

"I do. Vivid ones. Scary ones..."

"I'm sorry. It does not sound pleasant." He gently brought one of Pitch's hands to his lips.

"It's gotten better since you came into my life. I welcome sleep now because I dream only of you."

"I am glad I could help at least a little."

"You've helped more than a little. You've brought light back to me. I love you."

"I know you do. It makes me...happy." He curled up on his side with a small smile, snuggling against Pitch's legs.

"And you make me happy." Pitch smiled down at Jack lovingly and caressed his cheek. "Jack, look at me." Blue eyes opened and looked up at him with a happy sigh. "Are you happy with me, my love?" He looked down at him, golden eyes warm with love.

Jack nodded. "I am. Very much."

"Do you like me?"

"I do."

"Do you like me...like I like you?"

"I'm not sure."

"Do you still feel nervous around me? The good kind of nervous?" Jack started to nod, but he stopped suddenly. Blue eyes widened, and his breath grew shaky. "Is it him?" Pitch held him close, kissing his face. "Is he trying to find you again?"

Jack nodded shakily, putting his hands to his head with a cry when a shock ran from the device. "H-he can't find me, and he's...he's mad. The c-connector...broken, but he can get a few...commands when it gli-glitches." He curled in on himself.

"Jack, ignore him. You're with me now, and you're mine. He's lost you." Pitch pulled Jack's head back, swooping in to kiss him passionately. "Think of me. Think only of me."

"Please...sh-shut it...off. It...hurts..."

"Yes. Yes, my love." Pitch kept his mouth on Jack's as he reached around, his fingers slowly turning the machine off.

"Thank...you..." Jack went limp in his arms, his hand falling away to reveal where his skin had started to turn an unhealthy red around where the device connected.

Pitch held Jack close and kissed over his closed lids. "What am I going to do with you?" He picked the man up and carried him back inside, leaving the picnic fixings abandoned.

ZZ

When the device was turned back on some hours later, Jack's eyes opened groggily and immediately looked around for the other man. "Pitch..."

"Yes, my love?" He stood, walking over to the side of the bed. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." He sat up with a soft groan and put a hand to his head, pulling it away with a hiss when he touched the still-tender skin.

"It will be tender for a while. I've done some tinkering on it...and it's over. The machine is dead to him."

"Thank you." Jack sat on the edge of the bed, his shoulders slumped with relief. "It's nice not hearing him anymore."

"I can imagine." He reached out and brushed Jack's cheek. "What else does that machine do for you? It's not just a tracker, is it?"

"No. It's the only thing keeping me alive."


	5. Chapter 5

"What happened? Why...?"

"I was in a car accident. A very bad one. They thought I was going to die on the operating table, but...my body healed enough. It was miraculous, really. The only thing that refused to heal was my brain. Without it, I was nothing more than a body."

"So, without this machine, you'll die?"

"I'll slip into a coma and fade away. It is the only thing that lets me function. It lets me speak and feel and move. It helps me remember how to breathe." With a sigh, he buried his face in his hands. "I was going to die. I would have been _happy_ to die if I had known _this_ and Bunnymund would be my future."

Pitch flinched, pulling away. "'This' including me. You really are unhappy." He backed away toward the door. "You hate me..."

"No! N-not you. I meant this stupid thing in my head. I would never mean you, Pitch. You are the best thing that has happened to me." He looked up at him, blue eyes brimming with tears.

"If it wasn't for the machine, you would never have met me. You would have kept walking that day, and I would never have found you. To hate the machine is to hate us, our future. At least...the future I wanted for us."

"I could never hate you." He slowly moved over to Pitch, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding close to him. "I...I lo-love...you."

"What?" Pitch pulled his head away and forced Jack to look at him. "What did you say?"

"I love...you." He could feel a tear tracking down the side of his face, but that didn't stop him from blushing at Pitch's intense look.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it. Please...mean it."

"I do." He nodded.

"But how? What changed?"

"Just now...it hurt to know that I had hurt you. It hurt...to see you walking away." His eyes started to fill with tears again.

Pitch sighed, smiling. "No crying. No crying, my love." He used his thumbs to wipe those tears away, his lips replacing them. "My love...my darling love."

"I love you." He gave Pitch a watery smile.

"Again." He leaned down, nuzzling Jack's nose.

"I love you, Pitch. I love you." Jack gently pushed their lips together.

"Share my bed tonight? I'll understand if...if you still can't."

"I'm sorry. I still do not think I'm ready." He frowned, looking up into golden eyes.

"Then may I just hold you? No funny business, I swear! Hands above the sheets and everything."

"I would like that very much." Jack nuzzled their noses together.

"Can it be naked cuddling? I need your warmth."

"I...maybe? Can we see how I feel when it is time?"

"I was feeling a little tired now, actually. I spent a lot of time on your...you know." Jack gave a slightly strangled sound before simply blushing and nodding his head. He pulled the oversized shirt off. "Y-you don't have to! I'm not demanding or blackmailing!" He pulled the shirt back down over Jack's skin. "Just...give me a few hours. I'll be up in time to get dinner with you." He pushed Jack toward the door, closing it quickly behind him.

Jack leaned against the doorframe with a soft sigh. "Am I not allowed to be in the room while you nap?"

"Not now. L-later maybe." Pitch's voice was muffled, like he was standing far from the door.

"Alright..." He frowned, making his way out to the living room. _Was it something I said?_ After dusting the entire room, he went back up to the gardens to get their forgotten lunch supplies, bringing them back down and starting to wash.

ZZ

A couple hours later, the door to the bedroom opened, but the sound of the shower turning on meant a further delay. It was another hour and a half before Pitch came out, his hair wet and a towel wrapped around his waist.

Jack sat completely still and expressionless on the couch. It wasn't until he finally noticed Pitch in the doorway that he spoke. "I made dinner. It's on the table. Filet mignon with rosemary potatoes. I hope you do not mind that I used a few things from the fridge."

"Of course not." Pitch grabbed his plate and flopped down on the couch next to Jack. "Did you eat already?"

He nodded. "I made a chef's salad for myself."

"That's it? That's nothing. Come on, share with me." Pitch turned to the side, putting the plate on his knee between them.

"I'm fine. I don't have a very big appetite. The salad was more than enough for me."

"A-alright." He moved away, slowly eating his food. "It's very good."

Jack looked down at his lap and started playing with the hem of his lover's shirt. "I...I'm sorry."

Pitch coughed, patting his chest. "F-for what?"

"For whatever I said earlier to...upset you."

"Jack..." Pitch put his plate down on the table before turning around to take Jack's hands in his. "I should be the one apologizing."

"B-but you did nothing w-wrong."

"I did. I used my involvement with the machine to get you into my bed. When you made that noise, I realized that I was no better than Bunnymund, holding something over your head to get what I wanted."

"No!" Jack snapped him. "You are _nothing_ like him. It wasn't that I was unwilling. I know that you were not lying when you agreed to wait for sex again until I am ready. I only made that noise because...because I was embarrassed."

"Jack, did you just _snap _at me?"

"Because you are _not_ like him. You're an idiot for ever thinking you could be like him, even in the slightest."

Pitch looked at him with wide eyes. "Why are you so angry? I've never seen you like this before."

"There is nobody on this planet who is like Bunnymund, least of all you. You are his complete opposite, and I love you for it. A-and it hurts to think you were comparing yourself to..._him_ because of a misunderstanding that was completely my fault." He looked back at his lap.

Pitch moved closer and tilted Jack's chin up. "You really are adorable sometimes. I know you don't like it, but...you really are like a bunny. A cute little bunny I want to hold in my arms and cuddle with forever."

"I-I'm not a bunny."

"Fine, then. You're a cute little human man." He pushed Jack back against the couch so the younger man's head was resting on the arm. "A cute little man who I want to devour." He leaned down, taking Jack's lips in a deep kiss.

Blue eyes widened a little, but he didn't fight the kiss. _I love you._

Pitch pulled away to lean their foreheads together. "I promised to wait, and I will. I have that much control, at least."

"Thank you," he whispered, looking into golden eyes.

"You never did answer my question, though. Why were you embarrassed?"

Jack blushed. "B-because I still don't like my scars."

"I do. I don't like the reason why they happened, but they're a part of you now. I love anything and everything about you." He reached down to slip Jack's pants down, gold still locked with blue. "I think you are beautiful."

"You are far more handsome. You are perfect." Jack gasped slightly.

Pitch ran his hands over the uneven skin, his fingers worshipping over every imperfection. "Do not ever be embarrassed. I think that _you _are perfect." He looked down at the scarred skin beneath his fingertips, kissing every bare inch lovingly.

Jack's eyes filled with tears. "I do not deserve you..."

"You do. Even angels deserve happiness, and you are heavily overdue for some."

Before he could realize what he was doing, Jack had Pitch pinned to the floor with a kiss, his arms wrapped tightly around the man's neck. "I love you."

Pitch moaned, his fingers cupping his love's rear. "You are everything to me. You are the angel of my dreams." He looked up at Jack breathlessly. "What do you plan to do with me?"

"Love you. Hold you. Kiss you."

"Sounds wonderful." Pitch surged up, kissing him deeply. "I'm yours, Jack. You are my master."

"I have never been someone's master before." Jack gently stroked the man's cheek, looking at him through watery blue eyes. "Pitch..."

"Yes, my love?"

"Have I told you yet...how happy I am that you happened to be gay too?" He chuckled and kissed the man's nose.

"Not recently. Never, in fact. Are you?"

"Well, I am. I am extremely happy you are gay as well."

"Gay and in love with you." Pitch smiled coyly. "Madly."

"But if you were not gay, you would not have fallen in love with me."

"Do you know, I think I would have. I think that you were the one I was always meant to be with. My soulmate."

"Perhaps. We are together now, and I am happier than I have ever been." He smiled at him, resting his head on Pitch's shoulder.

"Ever? That makes me happy. I'd be jealous if anyone else had made you any happier." He chuckled, rubbing Jack's head and back. "Forgive me, but I am very possessive of you. Do you mind?"

"I'd rather you than somebody else."

"So you like me, do you? Are you possessive of me, my master?"

"I am."

"How much?"

"Enough to say that if I ever hear of any of your coworkers flirting with you, I'll go kick their ass." He nuzzled against the man's neck.

"Really?" Pitch smiled widely, blushing a little. "You're that possessive of me? That makes me happy."

"Well, it's not like I know the type of people you work with. For all I know they could all be perverts."

"You'd be surprised," Pitch grumbled. "Am I really that attractive? I can never understand why they like me so much."

"You are not really handsome in the typical sense. You are more handsome with your aura of power and poise. You are strong and imposing, but you are kind and caring. Your gentle nature makes you approachable, and your body makes you irresistible."

"Jack, how seductive. It sounds like you really like me."

"I do. I like you very much." He blushed softly, realizing everything he had just admitted so easily to this man.

"I got some really big confessions from you tonight, didn't I?" He smiled and kissed into his lover's hair.

Jack nodded slightly. "How do you actually make the dreams?"

"It's...complicated. Maybe it would be best if I show you."

"Show me? How?"

"A tour of my factory. Since we really haven't had an official date yet, let me show you where I work. You can also see the bunch of perverts I work with."

Jack thought for a few moments. _I-I can do this...right?_ "I guess we could go...but what if Bunnymund has eyes there too?"

"I think I would know if one of my employees was a spy." Pitch chuckled, wrapping a leg around Jack's waist. "Come now, Jack. Aren't you tired of living in fear?"

"I...yes." His face fell. "I'll go. It might be fun, right?" A small smile curled his lips.

"Of course. You'll be with me the whole time." Pitch leaned up to kiss Jack again. "Now...I think it's time you kissed and held me, like you promised."

"Do you think we could move to your bed first?"

"Carry me." Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack's neck.

"I can't. You are far bigger than I."

"But you have such big muscles." He squeezed a thin arm. "I feel so weak at the thought of such strength as yours."

"I am nothing but skin and bones. You are the stronger of the both of us."

"I don't think so." Pitch rolled them over, his long legs straddling those slim hips. His fingers roamed over Jack's chest and caressed over every scar and line. "I can feel it, just below your skin. So much strength..." He leaned down to kiss and lick over one spot on Jack's chest.

"I am weak and fragile. I always have been."

"If only you could see yourself through my eyes. I don't think you'd think the same." He moved over, worshipping every inch of bare skin. "You are so much more to me."

"Life seems so much more different when seen through eyes full of love."

"What's seen through eyes of love is all that matters." He licked a line up that pale chest while keeping their eyes locked. "What I think is all that matters. Whatever _he _told you or made you believe is crap. Forget it."

"I can't. I cannot simply forget what has been ingrained into my head for years."

"Years? How long have you been with him?"

"Six." He frowned.

"Six years...and how old are you?"

"Twenty-eight."

"Still just a baby." Pitch leaned down and nuzzled Jack's nose. "Six years is quite a challenge, but I'm willing to accept it. The better question is: are you?"

"I am not a baby. You cannot be much older than me."

"I'm thirty-five. Practically an old man!"

"You are definitely not old."

"No? Thank you, lover." Pitch smiled, groaning as he stood up. "Up you go!" He scooped Jack up into his arms and held him close. "My God, you are beautiful."

"Not as much as you."

"Really? But I thought you said I wasn't handsome 'in the typical sense.'" Pitch smirked down at him and carried Jack to their bed.

"Not in the typical sense. But still handsome."

"What do you mean by 'not in the typical sense'? I think I'm pretty good-looking, damn it."

"Most people consider a man to be handsome when he looks like a male model or has boyish good looks. You look more imposing and...dark. I find it rather good-looking."

Pitch blushed a little, his eyes wide. "Why do you have to be so damn _adorable_?" He threw Jack on the bed and quickly covered him with his own body.

"Why do you blush? I thought you said others have come onto you before. Clearly that means I am not the only one who thinks you are handsome."

"I know, it's just...it's different coming from you. I wasn't in love with them." He blushed again, nuzzling against Jack's neck. "Their opinion of me doesn't matter as much."

"I have never made another man blush before. I didn't believe you, but...it _is_ rather cute."

"See? Told you." Pitch breathed in the man's scent and melted against his body. "Now do you see why I can't resist you?"

Jack nodded, wrapping his arms around Pitch and kissing his forehead. "I understand."

He looked up and gently kissed Jack's lips. "I'm going to make sure he never finds you. You're mine, Jack. My soulmate, my lover...my everything."

"I love you, Pitch." He gave a small smile, looking into the man's eyes.

Pitch reached down and wrapped Jack's legs around his waist. He nuzzled against his chest with a sigh of pleasure. "Say it again. I like it when you say it."

"I love you." He blushed.

"Again. Again and again and again."

"I will never stop saying it again. Not so long as I still live." Jack closed his eyes with a sleepy smile. "I love you."

"My love." Pitch sighed happily, holding Jack flush against him as he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"So this is where the magic happens." Pitch had an arm around Jack's waist as he led the younger man through the room. "Those men make the dreams, and those men do the surgery."

"How long does the surgery take? Is it a complicated one?"

"It can take from half an hour to a full day. It depends on the length of the dream. Ah, Mrs. Johnson! Good morning!" Pitch waved to a little elderly woman who was just leaving. "Mrs, Johnson comes in once every month. Her husband died thirty years ago, so she always comes in to refresh her dreams of him."

Jack gave a small smile. "Does she have to go through the surgery every time?"

"No. It just takes about a half hour, and then it's done. We just build on what she already has."

"Then does she have a tiny device in her head? And you just refresh the information through the device?"

"It's more of a liquid." Pitch picked up a tiny vial filled with bright blue liquid. "Each type of memory had a different color. We inject the liquid into the brain, and it spreads into the memory cells."

"So after the initial surgery...she only needs more of this injected and it refreshes her dreams?" He looked at the liquid in the vial.

"Yep, that's it. The first surgery is the hardest because the brain has to adjust to having the memory again. After the first time, the brain just needs to be refreshed."

Jack nodded with a slight frown. "How did you figure all of this out? It's all...very complicated."

"Not very. It started with a dream I had." Pitch chuckled, putting the vial away. "Pink is the color of love, blue is sadness, green is envy, black is rage, yellow is jealousy of the love variety, and orange is surprise."

"People would _request_ a dream about rage?"

"You'd be surprised. The multi-colored ones are a mixture. None of the dream makers know what the specific memory is. Only the person themselves."

"So no one but you saw Bunnymund's?" He looked down at his feet.

"Yes. Requests like his are...special. Those cases are handled by myself only, for privacy reasons."

"So you knew me before we met. You had seen me before."

"Yes, but I only knew you as his 'friend.' I didn't make the connection until he came back to find you."

"I see...I-I wish you had not had to see that."

"What he had created was something twisted. It wasn't you...or at least the you I know."

"It was never me. It was only what he made me be: a despicable creature used for nothing but sex and a toy to take stress and anger out on."

"Exactly. Not the you I know. I never looked at you based on what I saw. I looked at you based on what I knew: that you were kind and scared and that I wanted to protect you with everything I am."

"Th-thank you. If anyone else had seen Bunnymund's memories but you...it would have only ended in laughter and pity."

"I did laugh and pity. I laughed and pitied that he was a small man who had to rape to get what he wanted. I laughed and pitied him because he was weak and a coward."

"But if it were not you, those would have been directed at me."

"Then I guess it's good that I was in love with you and knew differently."

Jack wiped the frown off his face, giving Pitch a small smile. "Sh-shall we continue the tour?"

"Of course." Pitch took Jack to a new room where about forty people were lying in beds, colored liquid running down tubes into their head. "This is where we give them their dreams."

"This...this is where people get their dreams..." The smile slowly faded from his face.

"These people don't need the surgery."

"They have had dreams before."

"Yes. We take the fading memory and strengthen it."

"How...lucky for them." His dark brows furrowed slightly as he looked into the room, noticing the smiles that lit up the faces of nearly every patient.

"Yes. They can have the dream forever...or so long as they keep coming." He chuckled.

Jack choked back a sudden sob that threatened to escape. Before the other man could notice, he quickly turned and walked from the room, heading for the direction he thought Pitch's apartment to be.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Pitch followed him at a distance.

"N-nothing. I'm fine. I'm sorry, I just...I just need a moment."

"A moment alone?"

Jack darted into the first empty room he could find, shutting the door behind him and sliding down the nearby wall with a shuddering breath. _I was wrong...I thought I could do this..._

There was a knock on the door. "Jack, come on. I'm sorry!"

"I-it's not you." He wrapped his arms around himself.

"Then what is it? Talk to me. You can always talk to me."

"I...I can't..." Jack let out a shuddering sob. "...dream."

"What do you mean? Of course you can. Everyone can."

"I can't. I _haven't_ for six years. That part of my brain...it was irrecoverable." He brought his legs up to his chest and started sobbing into his arms.

"Jack...I'm sorry. I didn't know. I would never have..."

"It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault but my own."

"Come out. Or at least let me come in. Let me hold you." Jack slowly reached up to turn the knob just enough for the door to crack open, withdrawing his hand immediately after. Pitch slipped in and closed the door behind him. "Am I allowed to hold you?" Jack nodded and shifted into the other man's arms with a sniffle. Pitch held him loosely, moving his nose through that white hair. "Tell me now...is there anything else that the machine does?"

"I-I've told you everything."

"Good. I don't want to hurt you anymore. If there's anything else you need to tell me, now is the time."

"There's...there is nothing."

"Then look at me." Jack leaned back just enough to look up at the other man through watery eyes. Pitch leaned down, taking his mouth in a deep kiss before backing Jack up against the wall. He braced his hands on both sides of the man's face, shining gold eyes looking into blue. "Stop regretting what you don't have. You have me, and that should be enough, damn it."

"I-I'm sorry. I don't...know what came over me." He bit his bottom lip.

"A bad habit. One of the only ones I refuse to tolerate."

"I'm sorry..." Jack clutched close to the taller man, burying his face in his chest.

"If you mean that, then I accept your apology. Now kiss me and make it official." Jack reached up to gently press their lips together. "I think you can do a little better than that."

Jack only pressed a little harder before slowly pulling away. "I'm sorry. I'm just not in the mood right now..." With a sigh, he looked down at his feet.

"No, I forgot. I'm sorry." Pitch backed up, standing on the other side of the small room. "Just...stay over there for now."

"I understand that you should be enough for me. I love you, and you _are_ enough. But...is it really so wrong for me to lament not having something so basic as a dream?"

"You can, but eventually you have to stop. You can't mourn forever or else your life will pass you by. I can wait for sex, but I can't wait for you to stop mourning. I can't spend my life watching you waste away because of the past."

"I stopped mourning after the first year, Pitch. I don't know why, but seeing all of those people receiving fake dreams...it just hit me that, even with such technology, I will never dream again. I-I am sorry for ruining the tour you so kindly offered."

"How do you know you can never dream again? Let me make you a dream, Jack. A special one."

"Because I am broken. Your formulas work _inside_ that part of the brain, but they cannot achieve anything when that part died six years ago. There is no live tissue for it to work on. It is hopeless."

"Nothing is hopeless. I think it can be done."

"Please. Do not get my hopes up." Jack left the room, slowly making his way down the hall towards the elevator.

Pitch grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "That is another bad habit. Stop walking away from me."

"I-I don't mean to."

"I will not make a promise, but let me try. Let me try to give you a dream."

"I..." Jack nodded and returned himself into the man's arms. "I love you."

"And I love you." He kissed Jack's forehead, holding him tightly. "Even though you are frustrating beyond belief."

"I don't mean to be."

"I know. It just comes naturally to you." He chuckled, blowing softly into Jack's ear.

"Maybe..." He blushed, quickly pulling away.

Pitch chuckled and pulled him back. He kept blowing in the younger man's ear, laughing each time he blushed. "You are so damn tempting, my love."

"S-stop it." He wiggled, trying to get away from his lover's grasp with a heavy blush.

"I don't think so." Pitch held him tight and nibbled on his neck. "You're mine now, and I'm not letting you go for a long time."

Jack settled down, wrapping his arms around Pitch's neck. "Thank you."

"Come to my bed tonight, Jack. I need you."

"I-I cannot. Not like that."

"I didn't mean like that."

Jack paused for a moment before nodding. "Alright."

"So...sex tonight." Pitch scooped him up into his arms and carried Jack towards the apartment.

"N-no. You just said not like that."

"I'm kidding." Pitch chuckled, moving Jack's head under his chin.

"Thank you." He blushed again.

"You're always blushing. Do I really make you that nervous?"

"Maybe..." Jack buried his face in the man's neck.

"If it's not me, then what else could it be? Do I upset you?"

"You don't make me nervous in a bad way, Pitch. It's a good way."

"Do you think you could describe it to me? I don't really understand."

"I don't...want to seem foolish to you. I don't want to do something idiotic while you are watching me. I don't want to...embarrass myself."

"So you want to be as close to perfect as you can?" Jack nodded slowly, and Pitch sighed, shaking his head. "You have no idea what you've just confessed." Pitch kicked the door in and dropped Jack down on the couch. He pulled his shirt over his head and straddled the other man's hips before he could escape. "You really do love me. There's no doubt about that."

"I already told you I love you. Are you still questioning that?"

"Maybe." He slowly pulled Jack's shirt up and off, his long fingers moving over the old scars. "Tell me again."

"I love you, Pitch." Jack blushed again but not as heavy as before.

"Again." He leaned down, lightly sucking on one nipple.

"I love you," he breathed out, his arms lightly wrapping around the man's shoulders.

"You taste like peaches right here. Spiced peaches." He licked the very tip, his hands moving up Jack's torso to hold his shoulders.

"I will have to take your word on that."

Pitch moved down and settled between Jack's legs. He nuzzled the inside of one pale thigh before licking over a scar. "And these...they taste like coffee with cream."

"I...I wouldn't know." He blushed, looking down at Pitch.

"There are a few that taste differently. These ones...definitely coffee with cream." He gave the scar a long lick before moving to the other inner thigh to nuzzle and lick the scars there.

"My scars have different tastes? Really?"

"They do." Golden eyes were closed in ecstasy as he moved over the pale skin. "Every single one is delicious."

"Or perhaps you are only biased."

"That is also a possibility. However, if anyone else were allowed to taste this sweet skin, I would be very sad."

Jack reached down to gently cup the side of Pitch's face, stroking his cheek. "Never again. You will be my last."

"Do you promise?"

"I swear. I never want anybody else but you ever again."

"That was pretty romantic, Jack."

"Only with you." He gave a small smile down at the other man.

"Since you wish to spend forever with me...I promise that you will be _my _last."

"We will be each other's lasts."

"Roll over, my love."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Pitch chuckled. Jack rolled his eyes before gently turning himself over on the couch. Pitch kissed over the pale rear end, slowly moving up Jack's back. "You look so beautiful like this...especially since you're so defenseless."

"I..." He blushed, his body tensing a little beneath his lover.

"I could do anything I want to you." He nipped Jack's shoulder blades. "Any twisted and dark little desire." He nuzzled his neck, biting down lightly.

Jack started to shake slightly under him, his fingers beginning to grip the edges of the couch cushions. "Not...n-not ready for th-this."

"Hush." Pitch kissed the spot, his fingers digging into the tense muscles in Jack's back. "Did you really think I would have dark and twisted desires about you?"

"N-no, but I can't help it. I'm sorry." He clenched his eyes shut for a moment and took a steadying breath.

"Is this how he did it? Turned you over like this, spread your legs wide, and had his way with you?"

Jack bit his lip, giving a slow nod. "He didn't want me to see...what was coming."

"I can assure you, Jack, that when the time comes for...that, I won't turn you over like an animal. I'll want you to see _exactly _what's coming."

"Thank you." He gave a small smile, reaching behind him to grasp Pitch's hand.

"I think it's time for bed. Care to join me?"

"I would like that very much." He sat up, turning to look at his love and wrapping his arms around him.

Pitch stood, lifting Jack into his arms. "You're like a bride in my arms."

"No. I am just..._yours_."

"Would you not like to be my bride?" He smiled and carried Jack into their bedroom.

"'Bride' is a female term. I am not a woman."

"You're light like one. We'll need to toughen you up." Pitch stuck his tongue out a little, smirking.

"Just because I am light that does not make me a bride."

"Than a husband. Would you not like to be my _husband_?"

Jack gave him a sad smile. "As much as I would love to...I cannot."

"And why not? What's stopping you this time?"

"To be married would mean going on a record of sorts. He will find me."

"We could disappear. Assume a new identity, start a new life. We could go where he would never find us."

"You don't understand, Pitch." Jack slid from his arms and sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh. "When Bunnymund has his eye on something, he _will not_ stop until he gets it. I don't know why he is so obsessed with _me_...but he will not give up. He will search to the ends of the Earth to find me, Pitch. Every last satellite or security image...every last voice recording...it will not end until he has found me."

Pitch exhaled sharply, slamming a hand against the wall. "Do you not want to run away with me? You could just say that! I would understand."

"I do. More than anything I do. But don't you _see_?!" He buried his face in his hands with a sob. "Even now he still has me in his grasp! I am mentally scarred and terrified. Even with the one person I _love_! He has me physically cornered and trapped in this building with nowhere to run..."

"Jack..." Pitch kneeled down and took the man's hands in his. "I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say or do to help you."

"Stay with me. Hold me. Take me in your arms and tell me everything about me you love. Show me that there is something in this world worth living for. _Love_ me."

Golden eyes looked up at him, shining with regret. "I...I can't. I am no better than him."

"How can you say that? I would not love someone if they were even remotely similar to that man."

"But, even now..." Pitch clutched Jack's hands, kissing them. "I _want _you."

"But you do not act on it. You do not force me to stay against my will. You do not beat and rape me mercilessly. You do not control me."

"I know, but it's hard. I need you so bad. It hurts how much I need you." Pitch put his forehead on Jack's legs, keeping their hands tightly clasped together.

"I thank you for your sacrifice, Pitch. You do not realize how much safer you have made me feel these last few weeks."

Pitch gave a shuddering breath. "It's a bittersweet success." He chuckled, groaning a little in pain. "A painful one too."

"It is not bittersweet. You will get your reward, Pitch." Jack gently pulled away, standing and stripping off his underwear before crawling onto the other man's lap and kissing him deeply. Pale fingers undid the front of Pitch's pants and reached inside.

Pitch gasped, grabbing Jack's wrist. "N-no..."

"Yes." Blue eyes locked on gold. "I am not doing this because I feel pressured by you or because I pity you, Pitch. I am doing this because _I love you_, and you deserve it. And...I need to start facing my fears head on."

"But...are you ready for this? The first time was gentle. I can't promise that I'll be able to hold back this time."

"I trust you, and it has been long enough since the last time. Besides...my body has taken far worse than anything you could ever inflict. I will be fine, my love." Jack kissed his way down Pitch's bare chest, keeping their eyes locked as he took the man into his mouth.

Pitch gave a shuddering breath, looking down at Jack. "I-I don't want to hurt you."

"You will not." He pulled away after a few minutes and climbed back up his lover's body. "I love you, Pitch." Jack pressed their lips together.


	7. Chapter 7

Pitch chuckled, putting an arm over his eyes. "Jack...you animal."

"I am not an animal," he huffed and crossed his arms.

Pitch looked over at Jack, a smirk on his lips. "We just did it three times. You are an animal."

"Well, what did you expect? I've had weeks to work up to it." Jack rolled over and nestled into his lover's side.

Pitch sighed happily and wrapped an arm around Jack. He draped a long leg over him, nuzzling into that white hair. "You were incredible. My love...my master."

"You did all of the work. You should get the credit." He buried his face against Pitch's neck, feeling a sudden dizzy spell wash over him before disappearing as quickly as it had come. He quickly shook the feeling away and gently kissed the man's soft skin.

"Are you alright? You went a little weak in my arms for a moment. Is my power of seduction too much for my little love?" He laughed and kissed Jack deeply.

Jack chuckled. "Or perhaps I am merely developing a minor case of narcolepsy." He smiled, his arms wrapping around his lover's neck.

"I prefer my theory better." Pitch rolled over on top of his lover and held him close. "I'd like to think it was seduction and not narcolepsy."

"I think you just don't want a sleepy lover because that would mean less fun for you." He winked up at him.

"You know me so well." Pitch gave him another deep kiss before moving down to nibble and lick the hollow in Jack's neck.

"I do. And even after all these weeks of getting to know you, I have still managed to miraculously fall even more in love with you than before."

"Really? My powers of seduction have made you fall more in love with me?" He leaned back, pumping the air dramatically. "And Pitch wins again!"

"And so do I." Jack smiled contentedly.

Pitch smiled down at him, tangling their fingers together in the air between them. "I know we can't do anything too official...but marry me. Just between us, say 'yes.'"

"Only so long as there is no documentation that could possibly lead to who I am. I'm not ready to leave you, Pitch. I'll never be ready to."

Pitch pulled a ring off his pointer finger and slipped it onto Jack's ring finger. "Do you, Jack, take me, Kozmotis, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." He gave a soft smile, looking up at him. "And do you, Kozmotis, take me to be _your_ lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do. Obviously." Pitch leaned down to kiss Jack deeply. "My husband, my lover, my master."

"I love you, Pitch." Jack cupped the man's cheek with a smile.

"Enough to consummate the marriage?" Pitch quirked a brow, smirking down at him.

"Indeed. More than enough for that." He grinned, pulling Pitch down for a deep kiss.

ZZ

Pitch chuckled, struggling to pull his tie on. "You know, it's hard to get dressed when you keep undressing me."

"I can't help it." Jack sat back with a pout. "You know I hate the days when you have to actually go down to the factory instead of working here."

"I know, love." Pitch finished with his tie before turning around to nuzzle Jack's nose. "I would much rather stay here with you. You know that. To be so close, yet so far, is pure torture to me."

"At least only make it a half day? Or come home for lunch or something? I don't want to go the entire day without seeing you."

"Insatiable, lover." He smiled and licked the tip of Jack's nose. "I can't, unfortunately. I have a special case, and they take a long time to perfect."

"Alright." Jack frowned, getting out of the bed and pulling on one of the soft blue sweaters his lover had given to him. It was slightly too big and hung off one shoulder a little, but he loved it anyway. "Will you at least be home for dinner?"

Pitch went to him, kissing the bare shoulder a few times. "Of course. I wouldn't miss having dinner with my beautiful lover."

"Good. I'll make your favorite tonight, so you should try to be home early."

"Will you wear the apron I bought you? The one that shows off everything if you just so happen to be naked?" Pitch smiled and gave him the big, pleading eyes that he knew Jack couldn't resist.

"I'll see how I feel about how early you get back."

"If I know that you're going to be wearing it, I'll make sure to hurry back _extra _quick."

"Well, you know how much more willing I am to do things for you when I know if my husband will be back early enough."

"I promise I'll be back extra quick if you wear it for me. _Only _the apron."

"Then you had better make sure to hurry back, my love." Jack reached up to kiss his cheek with a twinkle in his eyes. "I'll be waiting, my heart yearning for you every moment we are apart." He turned to saunter over to the bathroom, the oversized sweater hanging just low enough to cover his bare ass.

Pitch took a deep breath and took the two large steps to pick Jack up into his arms. "Why the hell do you have to be so cute and romantic?" He nuzzled into Jack's neck, kissing and nibbling the skin.

Jack chuckled and held his lover's head close. "I can't help it that you bring out my romantic side."

"Holy crap, you are too cute!" Pitch held Jack close and walked towards the front door. "Why couldn't you be small enough to fit in my pocket? I could take you everywhere with me!"

"If only. I would far prefer spending the day _with_ you than without."

Pitch growled before putting Jack down. "Leaving...I am leaving, damn it. Right...now..." He nibbled on Jack's bare shoulder, his hands cupping and gently squeezing his rear under the sweater.

With a laugh, Jack pulled away, kissing him gently one last time. "Go to work, my love. I will still be here when you are done."

Pitch groaned and pulled Jack back for one more kiss. "Leaving...right now!" He gave him a quick kiss before opening the door. He glanced back, his eyes looking Jack over. "Damn, you're beautiful. Like an angel."

"And my beauty will remain waiting for you until you return." He leaned against the doorway for a few moments, smiling at his love before closing the door behind him.

There was a soft knock at the door, a sound that was repeated once every couple seconds. Jack slowly opened the door to look back outside again. Pitch stood right outside, smiling. As soon as Jack opened the door, he darted in for a quick kiss. "Not going to say goodbye or at least wish me a good day?"

"Goodbyes are too sad and imply leaving." He smiled, kissing his lover's nose. "Have a good day, my love. Be productive and hurry home."

Pitch smiled and waved at him before walking down the hall. "Love you!"

"I love you too." Jack chuckled and leaned against the doorframe to watch the man disappear down the hall, his smile slowly disappearing as his happiness went with his love. He silently went back inside and locked the door behind him. _I'll miss you..._

The day slowly passed for him, finding odd bits of cleaning to do around the expansive apartment space. When the time finally came, Jack decided to start cooking his lover's favorite dish for his dinner. As he chopped at the vegetables, there was a knock on the front door, but he ignored it, thinking it was just a delivery person. Jack took his time finishing the cutting and rinsing, wanting to make sure he had given the delivery man plenty of time to leave so he wouldn't be seen. When he opened the door, there wasn't a single package or person in sight.

With a shrug, he went back inside and locked the door behind him. As he turned to head back into the kitchen, though, something caught his eye. There, halfway into the living room, was an envelope that had clearly been flung under the door. _That's odd. The post came hours ago._ He bent over to pick up the paper, examining the unaddressed front. _What in the worl-_ Jack flipped over the envelope, his entire body instantly freezing and his eyes widening in fear. _He found me..._ Before he could do anything else, his body fell to the floor with a thud, the unopened letter still in his hand.

ZZ

A hand slapped across Jack's cheek. "Come now, pet. Time to wake up." The chains holding Jack's arms above his head rattled as he hung helplessly in the room.

Blue eyes shot open, and he gasped for breath. He looked terrified at the other man. "N-no...this can't..."

"Of course it can, pet." Bunnymund gripped Jack's chin forcefully, his other hand fondling him painfully. "You wouldn't believe the trouble you've put me through."

"Please...l-let me go."

"Why? You're dying, pet. Is that really what you want? That little device of yours is starting to run out of power. "

He nodded. "I'd rather die than return to a life like this."

"What a pity. Unfortunately for you, I plan to fix the device and keep you. I've missed our life together." He smiled, turning Jack's head so he could look at it. "Damn, it's really been tampered with. No wonder the damn GPS didn't work." He released Jack's head harshly, stepping back to light a cigarette.

"I didn't. Want. To be. Found. What part of that don't you get?!"

"Don't talk back to me, pet." Bunnymund backhanded him without even looking, more focused on lighting his cigarette.

Jack cried out, blood running down from his split lip. "I hate you..."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled, taking a deep taste and blowing the cigarette smoke in Jack's face. "Love is a useless emotion. It only gets you into trouble."

"Love is the only reason I'm alive right now."

"_I'm _the only reason you're alive. That little device on your skull, the one I can fix, is the reason you're alive. Look at what _love _did for you. It signed your death warrant."

"No. _I_ was dead, though you still had my body. _Love_ brought _me_ back...and now you are going to kill me again."

"All I need is your body." Bunnymund bent him forward, forcing himself in harshly and moving hard over the smaller man.

Jack bit his lip to hold back a sharp cry of pain, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. _I love you, Pitch. I love you..._

ZZ

Pitch glared at the man, a growl coming from deep in his chest. "Where is he? What the hell have you done with him?"

Bunnymund laughed, smoking a cigar and lounging on the couch. "Who?"

"You know who. Jack. Give him back, damn it."

"Why? He was mine to begin with. You stole him from me, after all."

"I _rescued _him. We love each other!"

"Again with the _love_." Bunnymund sneered, spitting out the word as if it was poison. "Stupid boy was screaming about it all last night."

"If you have touched him, I swear to God..."

"He's mine to do with as I please." Both men looked up when they heard the door open, and Jack walked into the room.

Pitch looked at him with wide eyes. "Jack?"

The man turned to Bunnymund, acting as if he didn't even notice there was anyone else in the room. "I thought you might enjoy some tea, master. I brought you some."

"Thank you, pet." Bunnymund picked up a cup, taking a sip. He spit it out and handed the cup back. "Disgusting. Make it again."

"Yes, master. My apologies." Jack bowed before quickly leaving the room.

Pitch glared at him, his fists clenched tightly. "You...bastard."

"What? I've fixed what you had no right to break."

"I have every damn right! He's...he's my lover."

"And he is mine. I also own him, so I have more of a right to him."

Pitch growled and kicked the table over in his anger. "I won't let you get away with this."

"I already have." Bunnymund smiled and waved dismissively.

Pitch growled again before stomping from the room. He would have left except for a young woman suddenly stepping in front of him. "Excuse me. I was just leaving." As soon as she saw Jack once again disappear into Bunnymund's office and close the door behind him, she grabbed the man's wrist and dragged him towards the gardens outside. "I'm sorry! Please, let me go." Pitch let her drag him, but he pulled away once they were outside.

"Shh!" She clapped a hand over his mouth as she looked around to make sure there was nobody nearby. "You're Kozmotis Pitchner?"

Pitch nodded, rolling his eyes. _Oh God, I've learned his bad habits..._

"I might know a way we can get Jack out of that bastard's hands."

He pulled his face away. "Tell me. I'll do anything for him."

"Shhh!" Tooth put her hand over his mouth again. "So would I. But we can't talk here. He has too many ears here. Come on." She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him down the street until they were far from Bunnymund's mansion.

"Alright, we're far away. "Now what the hell is this grand scheme of yours?"

She sat him down on a park bench, still looking around carefully as she pulled a folder full of papers from her bag. "Look. I really like Jack. He's a very kind and loving person, and he doesn't deserve to be treated like this. Nobody does. After I convinced him to run away the first time, I started to hope that he had found somebody who actually loved him. As the months went by I grew more hopeful, but when he was suddenly dragged back, things were even worse than they were before. Bunnymund completely wiped him, Mr. Pitchner. He realized he only wanted Jack for his body and not _him_. The device has been upgraded, and he has wiped clear every bit of knowledge he has of you or anything that doesn't pertain to Bunnymund. All Jack knows is that Bunnymund is his master, and he must do whatever he says." She frowned. "I couldn't take it anymore, and I started to look for something, _anything_, that could free Jack. This was all I could find. Bunnymund is very good at covering up his own tracks, but he couldn't hide this from me." Tooth handed the folder to the man.

Pitch took the folder, looking down at it numbly. "He doesn't remember me? He doesn't remember _us_?"

"He doesn't remember anyone. The memories are still there, but he has locked them away with the device so that Jack can't access them anymore. There is still hope. I know this isn't much...but as I was going through everything I could think of I realized that I didn't know too much about when the device was first put on Jack. I found the doctor's reports, but they just don't make sense. The original diagnosis, as in the very _first_ reports from when Jack was brought into the hospital and put through surgery, said that he would recover. He may have possibly lost a few minor functions, but he would have been able to function on his own with time and therapy." She shuffled through the papers in the man's hand, pulling out a different report. "This one is from two days later. _This_ one is suddenly saying that 'without external assist, the patient will be comatose until the brain malfunctions and he passes.' It's by the _same doctor_. Why would his diagnosis change after two days when everything in between said that Jack was healing?"

"I don't know the doctor. We need to find him. Only he can tell us why!"

"I have a suspicion as to what changed his mind, but we need him to tell us himself."

"What's your suspicion?"

"I think that Bunnymund decided to 'convince' him so that he could get what he wanted."

"Did Bunnymund know Jack before the accident?"

"They did know each other before."

"Alright...we need to find him and quickly. I don't want to leave Jack alone with him any longer than I have to."

"I already looked him up. He's at St. Nicholas' hospital. We're looking for a Doctor North."


	8. Chapter 8

Pitch slammed the doctor against the wall, his golden eyes dark with rage. "What the hell did you do to him?!"

"Mr. Pitchner! Please, you have to stop this!" She put a gentle hand to his shoulder. The big man simply stared at the two.

"I am sorry, but you will have to refresh memory. I have treated many a 'him' over the years." He spoke with a heavy Russian accent.

"Jack...I'm not really sure about his last name." Pitch looked down at the tiny woman beside him. "What's his last name?"

"North. This is him. Without a doubt. I did my research."

"No, I mean...Jack never did tell me his last name." He gave a sad smile. "I don't even know his last name."

"Oh. His last name is Frost. Jack Frost."

The doctor shook his head. "The name does not ring bell. I am sorry."

"He has a...a machine on his head. You said he wouldn't be able to live without it. You condemned him."

The man's face completely changed to an unreadable expression. "Now, _that_ is something I remember. Sad case, no? To be so reliant on machine to live..."

"So you do remember him?" Pitch glared at him, baring his teeth. "What the _hell _did you do to him? You've sent him to hell!"

"He is alive, is he not? I let him live."

"You've _killed _him! The one I love...he has been living in hell ever since that day!"

"Please, sir." Tooth looked up at the doctor with pleading eyes. "We just want to save him. The man you let 'save' his life is not a good man. Since that day, Jack has been abused mentally _and_ physically. We don't want him to have to go through any of that anymore. You're our last hope. If we can prove that there was never any need for the device to begin with, we can set him free and put that man away for what he has done."

North's blue eyes blinked in shock. "It has truly been so bad for the boy? I would not wish that on anyone." He sighed.

"But you still condemned him." Pitch's shoulders slumped, and he backed away. "That _creature _rapes him and treats him like shit. My poor love...please. Anything that you can do to help us. I'll give you whatever you want."

"I will assume you two have the reports from those years ago?"

Pitch nodded. "Tooth...she has them."

"Let me see." He took the papers that Toothiana handed to him. "The first report is the truth. Boy did not need device to live."

"But, sir, what happened to make you change the reports? If it was something to do with Bunnymund, please tell us. It could help us get him put away."

"He threatened my family and my entire clinic. I had no choice unless I wanted my daughter to be living on streets." North sighed. "But it was still not right. I have tainted my honor as physician."

Pitch was instantly on his feet again, slamming North against the wall once more. "You have no idea what you've done," he growled. "I'm Kozmotis Pitchner. I can go into that cold heart of yours and turn every tiny horror into a constant nightmare. I will make you wish that you had died at birth."

"Please. I did not know what he would do. I am sorry."

"Mr. Pitchner, please. It isn't his fault. It's _Bunnymund's_. Thanks to him, though, we have the information we need."

"Not even close." Pitch released his hold only the tiniest bit. "I want him fixed. No more machine. I want you to undo the damage you've done. I want you to give back the freedom you stole from him."

"I will do it. Bring him back to me, and we will take that wretched thing from him."

"I want your word. I want you to swear on what little honor you have left that you will take it off him and that he will live."

"He may have developed dependency on device over the years, but that is worst case scenario. Even that is fixable with time. He _will_ be able to live without machine in head. I will need to examine him when he is free though. Da?"

Pitch nodded. "Also, I want you to tell the truth. If Bunnymund comes after us, I want you to tell the truth."

"I will." He gave a firm nod of his head. "This has gone on too long. Bad man must be stopped for good."

"Good. Come, Tooth." Pitch walked out the door, leaving the doctor behind. "Can you distract Bunnymund for a few hours?"

"I can try my best."

"We've gone beyond trying. You need to be able to do this."

"I will." She gave a determined nod.

"Take him away from the building. I need to be able to get Jack out of there and far away before he comes back."

"He has a meeting this afternoon anyway. I can do what I can to make sure he stays long enough to let you grab Jack."

"He's never coming back, Tooth. Will you be able to handle Bunnymund on your own?"

"I'll do whatever I have to."

"Can you somehow get Jack away now? I...I would like to see him."

Tooth frowned. "I could _try..._but Bunnymund has Jack with him almost constantly when he's not in meetings and such. I don't think I could pry him away."

"Please try. I need him. He's...he's my soulmate."

"Mr. Pitchner, I know that you miss him, but I'm not so sure it would be the best idea. If we try to take him now, it could ruin our practically guaranteed chance to while Bunnymund is in his meeting. We may never get another chance if we mess this up."

Pitch sighed and turned his head away with a frown. "You didn't see the way he looked at me. As if I didn't matter. As if I didn't _exist_."

"It's not his fault, sir. He will remember you once we can get him away. In order to do that, though, we have to wait until Bunnymund's meeting in a few hours."

"How can I just sit by and wait? This is my fucking _husband _we're talking about!"

"A few hours of waiting or risking never seeing him again. I think Jack would be willing to wait if it meant being with you forever once again."

Pitch chuckled, closing his eyes. "No. He's possessive enough that he would barge in this instant and drag me away." His smile disappeared, and he frowned slightly. "I miss him...and each hour I have to wait will be an eternity for me."

"But it will be an eternity to figure out everything so there will be no chance of losing him again."

"Are there at least cameras or something? Some way I can see him but not interfere?"

"Actually there are. Though you may not want to."

"I want to. I want to see my husband."

Tooth started back down the street, sneaking Pitch into the security building once they arrived. "You should know that security employees are usually the ones to quit their jobs after the shortest amount of time. What they witness on these screens drives them away."

"What...what do they see?"

"You've seen the results of it yourself." She frowned. "He's been nicer since he reprogrammed the device. He has no reason to beat him now that Jack doesn't fight back. But it still isn't pleasant..."

Pitch looked at the monitors. "They can see Jack getting raped, can't they?" She only nodded. "What will I see, I wonder." He sat down, his eyes taking in every image for the chance to see Jack.

As the monitors switched between cameras, one finally showed Bunnymund's office. The very man himself had Jack bent over his hastily cleared desk. Tooth quickly looked away.

Pitch watched the scene with tears streaming down his cheeks. He stood up and slammed his fist into the screen. "God damn it!" He put a hand over his eyes, his shoulders shaking with his silent sobs.

Tooth changed the monitor to another camera. "I told you you wouldn't want to see."

"Even in his heart he doesn't remember me." Pitch clutched his chest. "Miss Tooth...it hurts, inside my chest."

She gently wrapped her small arms around him. "He _will_ remember you, sir. We just have to free him first."

"The machine doesn't go down to his heart. He...he wouldn't forget me there. Not unless..."

"It's not his fault." She continued to comfort him, but what neither of them had noticed on that video was a silent tear making its way down Jack's pale cheek.

ZZ

Pitch paced like a caged animal, his eyes locked on the clock. "Why hasn't he left yet?"

Tooth looked at her phone, checking her messages. "Apparently the man he was meeting with had to push the meeting back another day."

"I can't wait anymore." He slammed the door open and started making his way to Bunnymund's rooms.

"Wait!" She quickly ran after him, grabbing his wrist to stop him. "There might be another way to get him out of the room. You won't have much time, though."

"Just do it, whatever it is. I'm not leaving him here another moment."

"Alright. You have to stay here and stay _hidden_. And do not go after Jack until you're _positive _that Bunnymund and I are gone."

"How will I know?"

"We'll pass by here to get back out to the offices. Once we've passed, give it a few seconds before going, alright?" Tooth went through her phone, sending a code through to one of the other workers.

"Alright." Pitch nodded, letting her lead him somewhere to hide. "Thank you. For everything."

"He's my friend too. I hope you two are happy together. I'll try to go to the hospital after this. If I'm late, don't wait for me." She gave him a small smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a job to lose." With that, she left. A few moments later Bunnymund's raised voice could be heard from down the hall, and the two were quickly passing Pitch's hiding spot only seconds later.

Pitch waited a full minute before sprinting to the man's rooms only to find Jack naked, lying face-down on Bunnymund's bed. He flinched when he saw the blood but ignored it. "Jack! Jack, come on. Look at me."

Blue eyes shot up to him as he slowly sat up in the bed. "What are you doing here without master's permission? These are his private rooms that are not for guests to visit."

"I am not a guest. I'm your lover." He swooped down, taking those lips in a deep kiss. "Can't you feel it in your heart? Can't you feel it?"

Jack immediately pushed him away, scrambling out of reach. "You are not my lover! Master is!"

Pitch looked at him sadly. "Even in your heart, you don't remember me. You don't remember sharing my bed or eating dinner with me or smiling. You don't remember _us_."

"Master is my one love. I will do whatever he tells me to, because I love him. He loves me too." He spoke as if those words had been programmed into his thoughts. But what hadn't been programmed were the tears that threatened to spill from glistening eyes despite his very convincing smile. "I would never hurt my master." _Save me..._

"You're lying. I know you are. You were always a bad liar." Pitch stepped forward again and pinned Jack to the bed. "You have a scar on your thigh that isn't from Bunnymund. It's from when you were trying to ride a bike when you were a kid. _You _told me that, remember? After our first real time together, you told me that."

"I do not know how to ride a bike." He struggled against the bigger man, starting to shout for help.

"Of course you don't. You stopped after the accident." Pitch put a hand over his mouth. "Stop it. Stop lying to me. It hurts me."

"I do not lie. I say what my master tells me to, what he has programmed me to. I do what makes master happy." The tears started down his cheeks, but other than that his face showed perfect honesty. _I cannot stop..._

"Do you not love me anymore? Is it over for us...husband?"

"I have never loved anyone but my master."

Pitch let a single tear fall as he caressed Jack's cheek. "You've broken my heart, Jack Frost. Me, the man who is responsible for giving dreams to the world."

"I do not care for your heart. Only my master's." _No! Please, make it end. Just make it stop. _He wept inside, watching himself break his love's heart. _I don't mean it!_

The air suddenly filled with the sound of a loud slap. He glared down at him, his hand stinging from the hard hit. "I hate you sometimes. I hate the way you lie to me."

"I do not lie. I cannot lie. I am programmed only for Master's happiness. He does not like when I lie to him so I cannot lie." He didn't flinch in the slightest at the slap.

"Don't you understand, Jack?" Pitch tugged Jack up to face him. "I'm your master now, and I hate when you lie to me." He kissed him deeply again, his fingers moving gently over the man's skin. "Does he touch you like this? Does he worship you like this?"

"You are not my master." Jack mindlessly pushed him away. "My master does what he enjoys with my body." Voices could be heard coming from far down the hall.

"As will I. But right now, we need to go." Pitch flung him over his shoulder, grabbing some clothes along the way. "If you make a sound, I will give you the worst nightmares you've ever had. I know how to do it too." He checked both ways outside before quickly running down the opposite end from the voices.

Jack struggled against the man carrying him. "Put me down!"

"Would your master mind if fucked you right here? Yes? Then shut the _fuck_ up!"

"I will not! You are taking me from him! You are taking me across the line!"

He put Jack down, slamming him against the wall. "Do you want to watch me walk away? If I do, I'm never coming back. I'll leave you here, and I'll just go jump off a bridge or overdose on some pills. Is that what you want, you selfish, stupid shit?"

"I want whatever my master wants."

"For one second, I want you to think about what _you _want. What your heart wants. It isn't him. It isn't this life. It's me you want."

"My heart was locked with my memories. Master said they were too painful for him and locked them away so I could not hurt him anymore. Even if I did have love for someone other than Master, I would not show it."

"The wires..." Pitch pulled Jack outside, quickly pinning him face-down to the ground. His long fingers moved through the wires. "Damn bastard." He chuckled. "He thinks a change of wiring can stop me." Pitch rerouted some wires until he felt Jack go soft beneath him. "Are you still going to act like a stupid idiot?"

Jack let out a shuddering sob, grasping the grass beneath him tightly. "Th-thank you."

"Who is your master, Jack?"

"No one. But _you_ are my love."

"Jack, what are you to me?"

"Your love, your husband, your soulmate." He sat up and pulled on the clothes Pitch had grabbed.

Pitch let his hands fall onto his legs, his head bowed. "You little shit…" He put a hand over his eyes, letting the tears fall again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to say any of that." Jack reached out to gently stroke the man's cheek. "Please...can we go? I want to be far from this place."

Pitch leaned into the caress. "I hate you, and yet I love you. You made my chest hurt, and yet I desired that pain above all other feelings because it was all I had left of you."

"That was not me. That was only what he made me be. Take me _home_, Pitch. I want to be in my husband's arms again."

Pitch pulled him close and buried his nose in his lover's soft hair. "This is the only time I'm going to threaten you, but if I find out that you ever come back here, for any reason...I will kill you myself."

"I will happily accept death, if I come back, for it most certainly will not be willingly."

"Come on. I want to hold you in our bed." He stood and pulled Jack up with him. He chuckled, brushing some hairs from his love's forehead. "A shower first, though. You stink."

"'Stink' is an understatement. I reek." He could hear sirens in the distance, growing nearer. "We should go."

"Yeah." Pitch pulled his sweater off and draped it over Jack's head, the hood covering his face. "Don't look up." He led him away, their fingers tangled together.

Jack nodded, leaning against his lover heavier the further away they got from the mansion. "When we get back...you need to rewire more...and we have to move away."

"No. No more running. I think Bunnymund will find that he's lost." Pitch held him close, looking around for any signs of trouble.

"Then re...wire at least."

"I'm going to do better than that. I found your doctor. The one who put the machine on to begin with. He's taking it off."

"R-really?" He gave his lover a tired smile.

"Yes, really." Pitch lifted Jack into his arms and put the man's head under his chin. "Sleep. We'll be home when you wake up."

"Love...you." He gave a happy sigh before quickly fading off.

Pitch smiled, kissing his forehead. "I love you too."


End file.
